Another Fates Self-Insert
by TheRealCooper
Summary: Hey guys. Welcome to literally the nth self-insert on this site. After dying while on patrol, I get summoned by a couple Dragons, gain new powers, and get sent to a new world. Let's see how this goes. Goes on the assumption that I have no prior knowledge of this games plot. Pairings to be determined. Rated M, just to be safe.
1. Ch 1: And so it all begins

Ch 1: Long ago…

I lied awake late at night, staring at the ceiling of my lightly steam-coated room. No matter what I did, sleep never failed to elude me. Eventually, I decided to at least do something. I got up and walked over to the wash room and splashed some water from the basin onto my face, a little bit of it evaporating on contact. I looked into the mirror to see a lean twenty year old man with wild, medium length dark brown hair that borders on black, piercing blue eyes, the color of storm clouds, and scars littered across his tanned body looking back at me and swaying back and forth. Don't even get me started on that wound… Anyway, he looked like he hadn't had proper sleep in weeks, like he would collapse at any moment.

'Wow, Nick, you've really had a hell of a time as of late, haven't ya?' I thought with a chuckle. I turned at the knocking at my door.

"Nicholas?" I heard a worried feminine voice call out from the other side. I thought for a moment whether I wanted someone to see me like I currently am.

"...It's open." I called out. I stepped out to see a woman my age with long, platinum blonde hair trailing down her back, soft red eyes filled with concern, pointed ears, and wearing a simple light blue nightgown coming through the door. I gave a soft smile.

"Heya, Corrin. What brings you to the Smaller Sauna?" I said. She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"'Smaller Sauna?' And here I thought you couldn't do worse than the 'Fiery Pits.' Can't you just call it a room like normal people?"

"Never. We both know very well that I ain't normal." I said with a grin. Her smirk faded and she let out a sigh at the exhaustion in my voice.

"Nick… How long are you gonna keep destroying yourself like this?" I merely gave a curious glance at her.

"What do you mean?" She gazed into my eyes.

"Look… I know you haven't been sleeping these past few weeks. You haven't been eating right. You've been training yourself until you drop near dead every day. I know you want to get her back. We all do too. And I understand we'll lose everything if we don't stop him. But you're the only one who can really hurt him. If you can barely stand right now, what makes you think you'll be able to actually fight a few days from now when we launch our final assault if you keep this up?!" I clenched my fists in anger… then calmed down.

"Because I kinda really gotta do the thing, you know, the thing that's gonna save everyone and kill him dead 'cause that's the thing that I gotta do 'cause it's gotta be done and when things have to get done you gotta get them done and this is a pretty big thing that's gotta get done 'cause he's kinda threatening everything we care about and he's also kidnapped the friend that we all hold dear and he's really pissing me off and I know he's getting stronger with each moment so I gotta get stronger so I can do the thing that involves punching him in the face and saving the friend and stabbing him dead and coming home triumphantly, Barry, are you putting all this up? You better, including the words 'Are you putting all this up? You better'…" I trailed off in my sleepy stupor. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

"C'mon, let's see you grit those teeth." I looked back at Corrin, wondering what she was doing, when she reared back her arm…

And slugged me right in the face.

I slammed into the wall and slumped to the floor in complete shock.

"You dumbass… You can't fight if you can't even stand. I have faith that you're strong enough. And even if you're not, you've got the rest of us at your back, so just take it easy, okay?" She said with a smile. I merely stared at her, wanting so badly to do so. However...

"But I have to get stronger, I don't know if I-"

"You may be leading us in this fight, but I'm still your commander. I order you to get some rest. Sakura and Elise will decide when you've had enough." She said. After trying to come up with a retort, I admitted defeat and reluctantly crawled back into bed. She sighed with relief and made to leave, stopping when she reached my door. "And Nicholas?"

"Yeah?"

"I believe in you. We all believe in you. Only you don't. Don't you remember what Kamui said?" I grinned at the memory.

"Yeah. How could I forget? He literally beat that into the both of us at one point." She started grinning as well.

"Just remember that." And she left with that. Now alone once more, I could finally feel the exhaustion settle in. It hit hard. And it hit so bad. I fell asleep within seconds, my dream becoming a flashback to how I got this far on this crazy adventure…

* * *

2 years ago…

I remembered I was back on Earth, with the 2nd Marines 8th Division, 2nd Battalion, H&S Company. We were in the middle of a tour through Syria, and I had volunteered for a routine patrol. One of our Humvees had hit an IED along the way, and a large group of ISIS forces began their assault on us. We were quickly able to turn the tide on them, though not without losses of our own. By the time we finished them off, there were only a handful of us left. After making sure everything was clear, we began collecting the remains of our comrades and loading them onto the other Humvees. I noticed one enemy troop still alive, and aiming at a friend a few feet away. Acting quickly, I pushed him out of the way and took the shot myself, the bullet tearing through my heart. Feeling the life rapidly leaving my body, I took aim and fired as many shots as I could before I collapsed, my vision fading. My last sight before everything went black was all my friends calling my name and trying to save me…

I woke up later on a bed in an endless black void. "Wait a minute, am I in a bed? Does Hell have beds?! You'd think they'd have beds of spikes… or spiders… or spikey spiders... spikers." After quickly getting up and standing on nothing, somehow, I took a look around to see nothing, don't know what I expected, really. I decided I wasn't gonna get anything accomplished standing around, so I began walking forward. After a few minutes I was blinded by two bright lights, one blue, one green. After a few seconds, during which my eyes suffered, the lights became two people. The green one became a woman with long green hair, green eyes, and pointed ears, oddly enough. She wore some dark pink corset kinda thing with an ethereal look to the color that really didn't do much to cover her, I mean it had these fang looking kinda things coming from the massive split in the middle but ANYWAY! ... Moving on, she had an ethereal blue belt that held up a long blue skirt that became more translucent the further down you looked. She also had gold ribbons trailing down her arms and around her waist. Finally, she had a cloth wrapped around her upper arms that sort of floated above her head. The whole appearance was rounded off with an ethereal blue glow that gave her the appearance of a goddess.

Meanwhile, the blue light had become a man. I couldn't tell you what he looked like due to the hood of his grey cloak casting an ever-present shadow over his face. I could see he had long blue hair and also wore black trousers with brown boots, and could assume he was a similar kind of being as the woman, given his entrance.

"...Judging by the fact that the bed back there wasn't made of spikers, I'm gonna assume this ain't Hell."

I saw the woman smile while I felt impassiveness from the man. "(sigh) We had to get a joker, didn't we?" He mumbled.

"Okay, for real, for real, what am I doing here? Shouldn't I be in Hell?" I asked, getting this conversation back on track. The man I think turned his gaze onto me.

"We have summoned you here, mortal, for we require… outside help, and have very few options for acquiring it. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am known as Anankos, one of the First Dragons of the land of Ferevs, and technically the King of the Kingdom of Valla." He finished. The woman then stepped forward.

"And I am Naga, the Holy Dragon that watches over the land of Archanea, and some know me as a sort of deity, though their faith is misplaced." She said. Great. I'm chilling with a couple of half-gods.

"Ok, what kind of help am I supposed to be doing the giving of? And what did you mean, 'technically'?" I asked.

"This manifestation you see is merely half of me. The weaker half, to be specific, as I have spent too much power bringing in those three from Naga's realm. Indeed, once we are finished here, I will barely have enough power to exist. Like Naga, the mortals of my realm had once regarded me as a deity, for I had granted upon them many gifts and boons. However, we dragons, if we live long enough, will lose control over ourselves and surrender to our primal instincts. I held it off for as long as I could, but one day, I lost control and burned down a forest. After that, my people made an attempt on my life, forcing me to flee. In my isolation, my hatred for humanity festered and grew until I split my true self away from my draconic body, sealing it into a mortal shell. The very one you see now. My other half killed the king of Valla and took the throne for himself. He then began creating an army of both his subjects, and resurrected corpses. He now aims to instigate war between the Kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido, and use the influence he has in the rest of the world to destroy it." Really? They tried to kill a dragon? Over a mother fucking forest? Fucking idiots…

"Okaaaay….. Cool story… Not- not sure where I fit in, but okay." I mumbled.

"You are here so that we may send you to Ferevs and stop the Feral Anankos by reuniting the two halves of his mind." Naga said. I assumed a thinking stance.

"Mhm, mhm, yeah, I see, I see, cool, so, how exactly am I supposed to do that? I'm still just a dude last I checked." My eyes immediately widened in panic. "WAIT!" I shouted as my hand shot to my balls. "Okay good, still a dude." I sighed in relief. "No, but seriously, what do you expect someone like me to do? I'm just… a not normal normal guy. And you want me to fight a god and his undead army?" I asked, completely stumped as to what they were thinking.

"That about explains it, yes." Naga said with a smile. "However, you are incorrect in thinking that we will send you there as you are." What the fuck is she talking about?

Then she and Anankos both lifted their hands and pointed them towards me.

"Wait, wut? What are you doing?" I said with no small amount of concern in my voice.

"We are merely granting you a new body, as well as new abilities. I believe you may find them useful during your mission." Anankos said as his hands began to glow blue while Naga's began to glow green. Seconds later, my body gained a red glow to it, and… was everything heating up?

Suddenly, my senses were completely overwhelmed by an intense pain, as if my body was being torn apart and put back together, as I was engulfed in an enormous column of flames. I let out an ear-splitting scream as the pain only grew. After what felt like an eternity, the pain gradually faded away and the flames dispersed. I collapsed to the ground, sweating profusely and gasping for air. After a minute, I staggered to my feet and took a good look at myself. Physically, I still looked the same, still had my close-cropped flattop hair style, was still the same height, everything, well, not quite, I did notice that my glasses were gone, yet I was still seeing just fine. However, my attire had completely changed. Instead of my woodland utilities, flak, and kevlar, I was now wearing a red sleeveless oriental style jacket with a hood, all with an orange accent and a flame motif. Underneath I wore a plain black muscle shirt. I wore black loose fitting trousers with a flame pattern of the leg cuffs, a pair of red boots, a wide brown belt that sat crooked on my waist and had a couple pouches on the right hip, and simple steel ...what were they called…. pauldrons, that's it! To round it all off, I wore a pair of red and orange gauntlets that appeared to be made of dragon scales.

"*sigh* Maybe next time you can give me a bit of a warning? You know, so I can brace myself?" I said as I looked back at the two of them to see them enjoying the fact that I just went through pain. "What did you guys even change? I still look and feel the same." I asked.

"We have given you a new body, as we said. This one is stronger, faster, more durable, is alive, and, as I'm sure you inferred from your transformation, has given you control over fire. You're going to need it to face the trials ahead." Anankos said with a bit of pride. My eyes went wide and I let out a squeal of absolute joy at the fire bit as I punched to the side, and lo and behold, a jet of flame shot out. "I do believe you may be our greatest work yet." Then something clicked in my mind.

"Wait a minute….. I thought you guys said you couldn't create things?" I asked. Naga smiled at this.

"That is true, we cannot… but we CAN alter what already exists." She said with a smirk and a small hint of sass.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever, now what do I do, anything I need to know before I go off into the middle of bumfuck nowhere?" Anankos nodded at my question.

"Yes. Once you arrive in my world, do not, under ANY circumstances, directly name myself or my kingdom, for if you do so, it will activate a curse that will wipe you from existence. Also, there are a pair of individuals that would be beneficial to your quest if you seek them out." I tilt my head at this.

"Really? Who?"

"My children, Prince Kamui, who resides in the Kingdom of Hoshido, and Princess Corrin, who was taken by the Kingdom of Nohr." My eyes widen at this. I have to seek out not only members of the royal family of two different kingdoms, but members that are also technically demigods?! "Yes, you do." Fuck, did I say that out loud? "Yes, you did." ...I really should stop doing that. "You probably should."

"Fine. If that's it, I'm ready." I said with conviction.

Naga smiled. "Good." She and Anankos raised a hand, and a swirling portal of many colors appeared behind me. Anankos suddenly collapsed.

"Oh shit, you alright?!" I said, rushing over. He started coughing, causing his hood to fall off, letting me see his face at last. I could see red eyes with a pale face, though I'm pretty sure the paleness was from his current condition, as well as a small yellow gem set in his forehead. A small smile formed on his face.

"I'm afraid reconstructing your anatomy and creating a portal has drained the last of my power." He said. "Naga, if you would." Naga nodded and pulled a small blue charm that was shaped like a tear drop tied to a brown rope. "Human, listen to me carefully. When the time comes, I need you to place this charm in contact with my other half. That will allow the two of us to reunite once more." I nodded, taking the charm from Naga.

"You got it, boss man."

"Good." Anankos then laid his head back and closed his eyes. His body started turning into what looked like glowing drops of water that sped into the crystal. After staring at it for a moment, I tied the charm around my neck and tucked it into my shirt.

"I advise leaving soon, young one. The portal will not remain open forever." Naga said before disappearing. I turned to the portal and thought about what the fuck just happened.

"Okay, so I guess I died and was summoned by a couple of almost-gods. I got a quest to take down one of the gods in exchange for merely living, got a new body with fire powers and new clothes, and find out I have to find a couple demigods. I also find out I can't really mention the god's name or his kingdom, or I'll die. I'm a guy with fire powers and no idea how to use them and I will be leaving now, goodbye." I said, walking into the portal and holding up the bird. I start tumbling through the portal at high speeds, quickly feeling dizzy from the sensation of traveling through dimensions. After what seemed like forever, I landed in what felt like a pool of water with an intense urge to throw up. I quickly leaned to the side and, feeling some kind of rim, gripped onto it for something to focus onto while I waited for the feeling to pass.

"Hurp….Huuurrrgh….!" I groaned as I successfully (barely) suppressed the urge to vomit as I finally opened my eyes to a wooden floor. After a couple deep breaths just to be sure, I sat straight, not prepared to see someone else with me. I saw a young woman around my age with platinum hair that trailed to about the bottom of her shoulder blades, soft red eyes that were filled with shock, fair skin, and pointed ears… pretty sure that last part isn't really common. I realized that she was naked, immediately followed by the realization that I had wound up in a bath tub. We stared at each other for a pretty long time in shock before I decided to brutally murder the awkward silence.

"'Sup?"

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she scrambled to cover herself, reaching for a sponge.

"Ah. Shit."

* * *

 **Edit 10\28\2017- THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER.**


	2. Ch 2: Wait, where am I?

_On the last chapter..._

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _And so it continues..._

Ch 2: Wait, how did this happen?

"GET OUT, GET OUT, _GET OUT!_ " The girl immediately started throwing whatever she could grab as I scrambled out of the tub. Vials of what I assume were soap, brushes, cloths, sponges, I was dodging and getting hit by it all.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up a minute! Can't we talk?!" I tried to plead. Unfortunately, she was having none of it as she continued screaming. Then I heard someone knocking on the door, sending chills down my spine for whatever reason.

"Sister? Is everything alright in there?" I heard a rather mature feminine voice ask.

"CAMILLA! OH THANK THE GODS YOU'RE HERE, THERE'S A STRANGER IN HERE!" _Oh shit….._

"… _WHAT?!_ " Cried the voice, now filled with rage, as a large axe split the door. The two pieces fell, and in stepped a rather attractive woman with long lilac hair covering one of her red eyes, wearing a set of black and gold armor that appeared to be made of many different segments, a black cloth with gold trim drapped around her shoulders similar to a shawl, I believe is the correct terminology, with a black cloth belt trailing up through her... upper valley, so to speak, with a golden metal piece at the end, which I assume was meant to keep the shawl in pace. Speaking of upper valley, I noticed she left her chest well exposed, most likely for a good tactical reason which I'm willing to bet works a lot, and her crotch was surprisingly in a similar state of exposure. She had transparent purple cloth trailing down her front and back starting at around the top of her thighs, which were held up by what appears to be large golden pieces of metal in the shape of three prongs placed on her hips. Her gloves consisted of several black metal segments until just after her wrist, where they were replaced by purple cloth gloves. Her boots seemed to be cuffed in purple cloth before shifting into a wide black metal rim with gold wrapping around her leg with a point at the knee, with a spike and cuff pointing downward at the ankle made of black metal, ending in high heels, interestingly enough. She also had a black circlet that appeared to be designed to look like cat ears, for whatever reason beyond my comprehension. Personally I was more distracted by the large-bladed axe she had, especially since I could feel the killing intent coming off of her.

She quickly looked around and spotted me. "YOU!" she shrieked as she charged at me with an overhead swing. "HOW DARE YOU PEEP ON CORRIN, YOU PERVERT!" She cried as she swung down, me just barely jumping out of the way. I scrambled to gain distance between myself and the crazy axe lady, my eyes widening as I saw the stone floor shattered where she hit it. Then the name she said finally registered.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Surprisingly, she stopped, her axe ready for a horizontal swing, her chest heaving with rage. I thought for a moment and looked towards the white-haired girl, who now had a towel wrapped around her. "Are you the Corrin she's speaking of?" She looked slightly confused at this, and I could see the same emotion forming on the axe lady's face.

"Err, yes. Why?" I thought for another moment.

"…..Would you happen to be a princess?" Now their faces showed surprise as well. I assume that little bit wasn't common knowledge.

"How did you know that?!" The lilac-haired woman asked accusingly. I immediately assumed a thinking pose while holding up a single finger.

"…..Would this happen to be the Kingdom of….. Nohr, I think it was?" Now they really became confused and…. was that suspicion in their eyes?

"….Yes?" The white-haired one said hesitantly.

"Oh, cool, I already found the one I was looking for." I said with a sigh of relief. I immediately saw rage forming on Lilac's face again…. In hindsight that probably wasn't the best phrasing.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE LITTLE CORRIN, HOSHIDAN SCUM!" She declared, finishing her swing. I was able to bring up my gauntlets in time to block it, but the force still hurt like a bitch, and sent me flying through the doorway.

"Wha- Intruder!" I heard another voice say. I looked to the source and saw an adult male with blond, well-kept hair, a black crown/circlet thing, sharp brown eyes, wearing black armor medieval knight-style armor with gold accents, as well as a purple cloth trailing down his front held down by a series of purple belts, one down across his chest, one on his waist. He also wore a purple cape and a large piece of metal just below his collar bone with an ornate gold symbol, as well as some sort of white cloth tucked in behind it to complete that regal look he had going on. I noticed he had a black split-bladed longsword with a golden minimalist guard with a red gem of sorts, the hilt sharing the black and gold theme, as well as the blade exuding darkness.

Next to him was another young man, this one slightly younger than me, with pale blond hair in a bowl cut, brown eyes, with MORE BLACK AND GOLD ARMOR! WHAT IS WITH THESE PEOPLE AND THESE TWO COLORS?! His style was somewhat different from the other guy, while still retaining that same knight-like appearance and regal aura. Of course, he had his own little details as well, but not many. He had a little bit of blue cloth showing at the shoulders and a VERY high collar, trailing into a short cape sort of thing, as well as short blue cloth trailing down a small ways at the front and beneath the plates at his hips. Like the last two, he wore a headpiece, but this one appeared to be a simple head band. In his hand was a purple tome with black designs giving off a pale blue glow.

"Begone from this place!" shouted the man with the sword as swung said sword. The blade released a dark crimson wave of energy that caught me off guard, send me further down the hall. I used the momentum to get to my feet and take off running. A couple seconds later, I heard a trio of screams of bloodlust, two male, one female, and immediately knew I'd have to pull some serious bullshit out of my ass if I wanted to diplomacy with them. After running for my life for a few minutes, as well as a few run-ins with the three pursuers (that tome can make fucking TREES?) I finally arrived in what appeared to be a kitchen.

"Hah….hah…. I think I lost them." I leaned against the wall. "Finally…." I looked around and spotted a rather large pantry, fully stocked too. "Well, I mean….If they're gonna leave all that food there, I guess I can help myself." I walk in and see a basket of apples. I quickly take two. "Don't mind if I do." I start walking towards the door, thinking of an explanation for my presence to those four people and taking a bite of one apple, when I heard a voice clear itself. I quickly turn to see a man maybe no more than 2 years my senior with long gray hair tied back in a ponytail that trailed down to his back, brown eyes that were narrowed at me, and wearing what looked like a fancier version of a butler outfit with the addition of black steel gauntlets and shin guards as well as a blue gem on his collar. I met his gaze, quickly switching it between him and the apple in my hand, and hiding both apples behind my back while hastily chewing what was in my mouth.

"May I ask what it is you are doing here, sir?" he asked politely. At least he seemed willing to listen.

"Would you believe me if I said I was teleported to this place, regardless of whether or not it was the truth?" I responded in kind as I tossed up the apple I had bitten.

"No." He said coldly, tossing a knife through the apple and nailing it to the wall.

"HEY!...I was gonna eat that…" I pouted. "So what would you believe?"

"Well I would be inclined to believe the rumors floating around that there is a Hoshidan here to whisk away Her Majesty, Lady Corrin."

"The parts about this 'Hoshidan' and the purpose would be false, I must say."

"I wouldn't be so certain. You certainly look the part." He said, gaining an edge to his voice.

"This is just an unhealthy coincidence, if you believe in those. Now if you'll excuse me," I pulled the apple from the wall. "I'll be on my way." But unfortunately for me, the door froze right before I could open it. I turn back to see a new player enter the fray. This one was a girl also about my age with pale blue hair tied into two pigtails placed towards the back with two strands framing her face, which had grey eyes also narrowed at me. She wore what seemed like a similarly fancy maid uniform with a red gem at her collar and black steel high-heels with plates protecting the ankles. I could feel the air cool down to counter my heat at her presence.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that. Anyone who would wish harm upon Lady Corrin must go through us first." said the newcomer in a calm yet icy (HAH) voice.

"I'm telling you, that's not why I'm here!"

"And why should we believe yo-AH!" cried a third voice as its owner tripped into view. This one bore a striking resemblance to the blue-haired girl, except with blue eyes and pale pink hair tied in a high ponytail. She was dressed exactly the same as well, with the exception of a blue gem instead of red. The man merely face palmed while Blue helped Pinkie up, Pinkie having an embarrassed look on her face. I hesitated with my next comment.

"Is, uh…. Is she gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry about her, this happens all the time. Regardless, if you wish to harm her majesty, we cannot allow you to leave this room alive. There is no escape." Gray answered, holding a knife in between each of his fingers, the other two holding a knife in each hand. I could see ice forming around Blue.

"Okay, one, how many times do I have to tell you people, I'm not here to hurt anybody! Two, you COULD kill me… or you could think about the possibility of me having fire powers." I said as I coated my arms in fire.

"Wha-" was all they got out before I punched the ice coating the door, destroying it in a cloud of steam and escaping while they were distracted. I ran for a few seconds before I heard them running after me. No matter how fast I ran, I could hear them catching up. Then things got worse when I saw Sword Guy turn a corner up ahead. He quickly recognized me from a few minutes ago and readied his sword, unleashing a horizontal swing once I got close enough which I was barely able to slide under. I then wondered if I could use my fire to run faster and began channeling fire through my feet. I mentally sighed in relief when I felt myself being pushed farther with each step. ' _Thank god, propulsion's a thing here_.' I then saw an energy wave fly past me, pushing me to channel more fire. Then I slammed right into a tree that popped up out of nowhere, knocking me to the ground with me clutching my face in agony. My vision returned in time to see Sword Guy ready to run me through. I rolled out of the way, propelling myself to my feet and continuing to run, knocking over Bookworm as I passed him. I sent a wall of fire back, which I assume Blue countered since it turned to steam, but that gave me an opportunity to lose them, which I gladly took.

I found myself in a sort of training room with weapons lining one wall and training dummies lining another. I went to the weapons and started browsing for a good weapon for temporary use. "This looks viable." I said, picking up a simple shoulder-height bastard sword and giving it a couple test swings. I heard movement behind me and saw an old man with slightly dark gray hair, brown eyes, and a large scar running from the left side of his forehead to the right side of his chin. He wore black and grey heavy armor with silver accents and a long purple waist-cape, and held a lance which was pointed at me and a large shield in his left hand. He may have been old, but I could tell he was a knight, and I knew that if you see an old man in a profession where most die young, you never take them lightly.

"Hmmm…. Black hair, blue eyes, Hoshidan-style clothing with a flame pattern….. you must be the intruder I've heard of." he said in a stern voice.

"I'd assume so."

"Then you must also be here to hurt Lady Corrin?"

"No, actually, I am not here to do the that. I am here because I died, was summoned by dragons, and sent here afterwards."

"...You realize no one will believe that excuse, do you not?"

"Well, won't stop it from being true." I then heard the door open, and in came Gray, Blue, Pinkie, Sword Guy, and Bookworm. "Well….. This is just turning into one big party, isn't it?" I asked with an annoyed tone. "I'd assume you all won't listen to words?"

Bookworm stepped forward, and I noticed Grey, Blue, Pinkie, and Old Man step aside with heads bowed. "There is nothing you can say to explain your actions, scum."

I thought for a moment. Clearly, they weren't willing to be diplomatic, so talking my way out was off the table. I could surrender, but that would either get me killed or imprisoned, which wouldn't really help my quest. I could try to jump out the window and use my propulsion to make sure I land safely, but that would take me further away from Corrin, and it'd probably be harder to find her again. Or I could stand my ground. I'd probably get my ass kicked, but I may have a chance to win and stay. I took a deep breath and released it. "Alright then." I muttered darkly. I then lit my arms on fire once more.

"Maybe you'll listen to my fists."

* * *

 **Hey guys. Thought I'd do a little end of chapter author's note, like a lot of people seem to do. Gotta say, 1 favorite and 3 follows in just a few hours? I wasn't expecting that. Glad to see at least a few people liked the first chapter. Speaking of which, feel free to leave a review if there's something you think I'm doing right or anything I can improve on. It'll really help to get some feedback on this thing since it's my first fic and I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. Anyway, gonna end here since some of you might have better things to do/read than this thing. See ya.**


	3. Ch 3: Let's see how this goes

_On the last chapter…_

"Alright then." I muttered darkly. I then lit my arms on fire once more. "Maybe you'll listen to my fists."

 _Let's continue, shall we?_

Ch 3: Let's see how this goes.

Bookworm scoffed as he started preparing a spell. "You've lost your mind." I saw the magic travel through the ground. "Not this time, fucker!" I shouted as I punched the ground where the magic reached, creating and explosion, followed by a smokescreen. I kept low to the ground as I felt spells, energy waves, and knives fly over me. I let loose four fire shots and charged out, hearing metal hit stone behind me, which I figured was Old Guy trying to stab me while I was there. I saw that I had hit Bookworm and Grey, though Grey seemed to have pushed Blue out of the way, while two scorch marks now decorated the wall. I clashed blades with Sword Guy for a moment, and both of our eyes widened in surprise at the rate his blade was sinking into mine. I knew his sword was special, but it's like my sword was just really soft. I had no time to ponder as I jumped back to avoid a dual attack from Blue and Pinkie, and got grazed along my right arm by a thrust from Old Guy. I swung only for it to be blocked, but I saw my sword bend. Wait… was it… melting?!

I jumped back to avoid a knife aided punch from Grey, only for the follow-up uppercut to land a series of shallow cuts along my chest. I pushed Grey and Old Guy back with a wave of fire and took a moment to look at my sword. I could see the metal drip and lose it's form. Was this all from me? Now that I look at it, the fight was barely a minute long, yet everyone except Blue and Pinkie seemed to be sweating and panting a lot. Is this one of my powers? Interesting. I charged towards Pinkie and swung, only to see my sword splash across a wall of ice. I quickly discarded the little bit of metal in my hand and went for a punch, only to get a surprise tree from below. I was able to bring my arms and legs in front of me to brace myself as I slammed into the ceiling, though I still felt a sharp pain along my injuries. I pushed myself off and slammed into the ground, sending fire all around me. Blue immediately formed ice around me, and the room was suddenly filled with steam, everyone becoming obscured. I heard a voice ring out.

"Felicia, Jakob, guard the door, make sure he doesn't escape!" that sounded like Bookworm.

"It shall be done, milord." Grey responded. He must be Jakob.

"O-of course, milord!" So Pinkie must be Felicia.

I used my hearing to navigate since it was impossible to see in this steam. I'm just glad the Dragons restored my sight so that I don't need glasses any more. I should thank them if I see them again… right after I yell at them for their choice of location for my arrival. I heard a movement to my right and brought my arms up in time to block the wide swing, knocking me back. After staggering to keep my balance, I shot another fireball towards the attacker and noticed the steam was starting to clear out. Oh yeah, there were windows, weren't there? I saw Blue charge at me with ice shards forming around her and began launching a series of slashes at me which I did my best to block, though she still got a few in on my upper arms.

"Ya know, I gotta say, that's an interesting ability you got there." I said. She seemed to get pissy at that and launched the shards at me. I dodged all but one of them, the last one embedding itself in my side, which for some reason hurt more than I thought it would. I melted it and cauterized my wounds, lit my arms and legs on fire, and charged back in. "But can it beat the heat?!" I asked as I unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks on her, which seemed to hurt HER more than I thought. I knocked her back with a mighty punch, accompanied by a roar, and turned to see Sword Guy about to attack. I brought my arms up in time to block, but I was still knocked towards a wall. I swear, my arms are gonna be so sore in the morning. I felt a draft and saw I was next to a window. Sword Guy's eyes seemed to light up as he kicked me towards the window and charged in for one more swing, one which I would be unable to dodge.

"Be gone, wretch!" I heard him shout before sending me out of the window into the night air. I used my fire to slow myself down so I wouldn't go splat when I met the ground. I idly began to think about what just happened and began to realize… Where was Crazy Axe Lady during that whole fight? I heard a roar to my left and looked to see… WAS THAT AN UNDEAD DRAGON?! The dragon was black with red eyes, which looked really intimidating in the night, purple cloth around the back of it's head and parts of it's tail, and black armor at its head, plus I could see some of the flesh at the tail and wings rotting. Atop it sat Lilac and Corrin, with Corrin wearing silver and black armor with a particularly long piece of metal trailing off her left hip, and a blue cape that had one corner clasped to her chest, and for some reason she was barefoot. Her whole getup reminded me of a dragon, for some reason. She had a simple sword in her right hand.

I quickly noticed the dragon was heading towards me, and moving fast, and it had reigns leading toward Lilac's hand. 'Of course they have fucking dragon riders here.' I thought as I pushed myself towards the tower and narrowly avoided the charge. I launched a couple fire shots towards them, the first being avoided while the second was deflected by Corrin. They quickly turned for another charge while Lilac readied her axe for a swing. I readied my arms for another block and was not disappointed as I successfully blocked, but was sent flying towards the ground, quickly propelling myself upward slightly right before I hit the ground to avoid becoming a mess.

I looked up to see the dragon land with a mighty crash and let Corrin get off. She landed with a stumble, and I figured riding a dragon probably would fuck with your sense of balance. I took a quick look around and saw high stone walls behind each of us as well as to the left, as well as the main building and some wooden stables to the right. I turned back to see them advancing, especially Lilac and her dragon. I jumped to the left to avoid the head snapping at me, and then stepped to the right to avoid the axe swing. I then put my hands on my hips as I dodged Corrin's vertical slash and pulled my knees in tight. I thought about doing the vulgar thrust till it drove me insane to complete the reference I had involuntarily made, but quickly decided against it when I thought about how I was in the presence of two women who wanted to kill me as is, and a dragon.

I ducked under Corrin's next swing and came back up with a flaming knee to the gut and began running towards Lilac while Corrin was stunned. I jumped above the dragon's tail and landed on it's back. It tried to shake me off, and Lilac turned to me when she noticed what her pet was trying to do. She swung at me which I actually grabbed and melted slightly, pulling it away from her and throwing it away. The dragon then succeeded in shaking me off, but not before I grabbed Lilac, sending us both to the ground. I quickly got back up with my back to the stables and saw Lilac pull out a red tome with a flame pattern on its cover, while Corrin was charging at me with her left arm forward and her sword behind her.

I jumped to the side to avoid the slash, and jumped again to avoid a burst of flame that ended up lighting the stables on fire. Well, good thing those things were empty… I looked back to see it was Lilac who had thrown it, and was about to throw another one. I rolled out of the way, and threw a wave of fire at both of them, with Corrin ducking under and Lilac moving to the side. The dragon then charged me and went wild, biting, clawing, stomping. I managed to get away except for a slash across my back that left a deep gash and sent me to the ground. I got back up as quick as I could to avoid becoming dragon food, while idly wondering why it hasn't breathed fire yet. I then thought that it might have been a wyvern instead.I heard a war cry behind me and turned to see Corrin charging towards me once more. I jumped back to avoid and charged back in with a fire punch, landing it into her gut. She stumbled back and came back in with an overhead slash, which I deflected with a kick a la Captain Falcon. I brought my foot down which she leaned back to avoid, which I followed with another knee, hitting her leg.

"Say night night!"I heard as I got hit across the back again, feeling another deep gash across the one I got from the dragon, and turned to see Lilac had retrieved her axe. Her dragon then came in and headbutted me, sending me flying into the wall of the building and breaking one of my legs. I tried to stand back up, but the pain from my wounds had become too great, as I collapsed and couldn't get back up. I looked back to see the others from earlier had finally arrived, with Sword Guy, Bookworm, and Old Guy riding horses. Sword Guy and Bookworm seemed worried about Lilac and Corrin, while Blue, Jakob, and Felicia had gotten staves out and were healing what few injuries I had dealt, while Old Guy stood to the side and stared at me, making sure I didn't try anything.

"Corrin, Camilla, are you two alright?" Sword Guy asked.

"Of course, Xander, although he was a little more stubborn than we thought." Lilac, who I guess was Camilla, said.

"We know. He held his own against us and even badly injured Flora." Corrin looked incredibly worried at that as she looked at Blue. "We're just lucky Jakob had an extra stave on him, or she might have died." Old Guy said.

Corrin breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I know you guys are supposed to protect me, but please be careful next time. I don't want to lose any of you."

"Of course, Lady Corrin. My deepest apologies for worrying you." Blue/Flora said.

"It's fine, Flora. Just be careful next time. You know I hate seeing any of you get hurt." Corrin said.

"We're just glad the two of you are ok, especially since he was targeting you, Corrin." Xander said. Then Bookworm decided to cut in.

"I'd hate to cut this touching moment short, but what should we do about the Hoshidan?" They all turned towards me.

"Well, we could imprison him." Corrin suggested. Bookworm shook his head.

"That won't work. He melted a sword just by using it when he fought us. Who's to say he won't melt the shackles and bars?" Corrin looked shocked.

"Then… what can we do?"

"We may have to kill him. If we let him go, he may come back with reinforcements."

"What?! Leo, no!"

"There's no other choice, Corrin. Sometimes you have to do something you despise in order to prevent unpleasant circumstances from occurring." Xander replied. He started moving his horse towards me as I tried to crawl away. He dismounted and raised his sword, ready to stab me in the chest. Eyes widening, I heave one last time to get a little bit further away, getting stabbed in the abdomen instead and releasing a roar of pain. He pulled the sword out and walked away, leaving me to bleed out. I cough up blood a few times and collapse once more. I look to the side and see the burning stables. Something about it was drawing me to it… I start slowly crawling. I glance over at the others to see how much time I had to see them walking away until Old Guy looks back.

"Wait." The others stop and look at him.

"Hm? What is it, Gunter?" Leo asked.

"He's still moving." They all looked over and looked shocked to see me crawling towards the stables. I finally get there and feel the urge to reach for it, and I do so. Suddenly, the flames start to be drawn towards me, going into me, but surprisingly not hurting me. In fact, they seemed to be soothing my pain. I look down, and my eyes widen in pleasant surprise as I see my wounds disappearing. Once the flames died down, I slowly got back up, earning a couple gasps from some of them. I looked over myself to see that there were indeed scars where my wounds were, but they would not bother me. In fact, I felt good…. better, even, than when I entered this world. I looked over to see them with weapons ready, but now they looked nervous. I lowered my head, closed my eyes, and flipped my hood up.

"Well then…." I looked back at them, and I later found out that my eyes were glowing orange at that point. "Ready for Round 2?"

I stalked forward as Gunter and Jakob charged towards me. I lit my whole body on fire and charged forward, knocking them to the side and targeting Felicia. She threw two daggers towards me and pulled out two more. They melted before they hit me as I launched another punch, burning her and sending her flying back.

"FELICIA!" Both Corrin and Flora shouted, and they immediately charged towards me with reckless abandon. I blocked both attacks and melted through their weapons, pushing them back with a dome of fire. Again, Flora seemed to be hurt more than I'd expect. Maybe she's hurt more by fire attacks? Maybe I'm weak to ice attacks, that ice shard did hurt quite a bit.

I hear a roar and see Xander and Camilla charging towards me on their respective mounts. On instinct, I bring my arms up as if I was blocking with a sword, and surprisingly this works. I look at my hands to see I have a sword in my left hand. The sword had a red and orange hilt and crossguard with a dragon design and a wide gray blade that had cracks all along it. The whole thing was as long as the sword I had earlier. I was incredibly confused, but hey, I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. I turn back to see Xander coming back for another pass. I jump up and throw a punch, which he blocked with his blade, but the force still knocked him off his horse. He got back up and we charged at each other, locking blades once we met. After a brief struggle, I placed my other hand on my blade and pushed down, giving me more leverage and forcing him to his knees.

Before I could fully disable him, I saw Leo preparing a spell. I jumped back to avoid the inevitable tree coming out of the ground. I blocked an incoming slash from Gunter and melted his lance's tip, and knocked him back. I then ran towards Leo and jumped high over the next tree. He kicked his horse into action and fired off another spell, this time a large piece of earth. I slashed through it, but his movement plus his lean to the side allowed him to avoid my follow-up attack. I turned back and unleashed a large blast of fire towards him, but a wall of ice appeared and stopped it. I turned and saw Flora standing on shaking legs, panting heavily and looking to be in a lot of pain. I stabbed my sword into the ground, which then disappeared in a burst of flame, and held my hands out in front of me, gathering intense flames in front of me.

"No more games!" I shouted as I unleashed a ball of fire slightly bigger than me in diameter.

"Flora!" Corrin tackled Flora out of the way and both of them landed on the ground, my attack now flying towards an entryway in the building. My eyes widened as I faintly heard a new voice speak.

"What's going on out here?" I saw a young girl, maybe 4-6 years younger than me, with long blond hair going down to her knees, big purple eyes which she rubbed one of adorably, and wearing a simple pink nightgown with pink bunny slippers. Everyone else turned to her and began to panic.

" **ELISE!** " Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Corrin screamed. I acted fast and pushed as much fire as I could into my feet as I ran toward her, getting past my attack, grabbing her, and throwing her to the side, where Xander happened to be. I wasn't able to get out of the way, though, and got hit with a very powerful attack, causing a massive explosion. I screamed in pain, since although I wasn't burned, I had still put a lot of force and power behind it, so it had a lot of kinetic energy, and felt akin to being hit by a small wrecking ball. Once the smoke cleared, I was still standing, but swaying side to side.

"Hah…Hah…Hahahaha…Well…good to know I hit hard…." I muttered as I collapsed to the ground and blacked out.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back. So a couple things. If any of you noticed my last chapter being posted and unposted a few times, that was because the site was being wierd and I was trying different ways to make it be unwierd. If any of you are confused about how Brynhildr made a clump of earth, I took a few liberties since the official wiki says it manipulates earth, gravity, and life, and all we see of it is trees in-game. As for Elise's appearance, it's night time, I don't think she wears her hair like that 24/7, even though I wish she did, and I tried to think of something she would wear to bed. After all, it's late, and explosions, roars, and clashing steel would wake any one up. As for my weapon and how it got there, that will be explained early in the next chapter. Everyone was sweating in the first part of the fight but they were fine later was because I was heating up the room with nothing but a window to let the heat out, so it was largely trapped, while there was nothing holding the heat in outside. Felicia and Flora were fine because they do have ice abilities being from the Ice Tribe, even if Flora has more control over it. And I feel like having either fire or ice powers would make you incredibly resistant if not out right immune to extreme temperatures, being in a cold environment would weaken a fire user since they're using their powers to keep warm while ice users are strengthened since they're naturally immune to cold and the cold would make their attacks more effective, and vice versa. More about my abilities will be explained in the next chapter, as well as my learning about the different classes and the name of my class. I hope some of you liked the reference I made earlier. Anyway, it's like, 1:11 in the morning here and I have another chapter to write. I'm actually surprised this story's just over 24 hours old at the time I'm writing this and the amount of attention this story's already gotten. 193 views, 100 visitors, 2 favorites, 7 follows, and no reviews. Again, reviews are greatly appreciated, right now I'm considering the lack of them as a sign that I'm doing something right, but don't be afraid to let me know if I can do anything better or if you like how I'm doing. ALL constructive criticism will be taken into consideration, though out right flames will be ignored, though if I'm in a good mood, which I usually am, I might make a casual joke about it. Anyway, gonna sign off here. See ya.**

 **5-26-2017: I just realized how hard it is to describe Corrin's armor in really good detail, even with a picture.**


	4. Ch 4: Oh hey, they have hot chocolate

_On the last chapter…_

"Hah….Hah….Hahahaha…..Well…..good to know I hit hard…." I muttered as I collapsed to the ground and blacked out.

 _Let's get down to it…_

Ch 4: Oh hey, they have hot chocolate

I woke up in a familiar black Void. 'Oh cool, I'm here again….Why?' I was then blinded by a green light again. I opened my eyes to see Naga standing before me.

"Hello again, my child. How was your time in Anankos' world?" She asked.

"Well aside from warping into a tub with Corrin and getting on her shit list as well as that of seven other people who are at least her good friends, as well as being stabbed, cut, impaled, and hit by my own attack which felt like a wrecking ball, you tell me." She let out a small chuckle at that.

"It seems you've already had quite the adventure. Are you displeased with your gifts?"

"In all honesty, fuck no. Thanks for restoring my sight. Speaking of gifts, is there like a book or something I can have to learn about my powers? There was a thing I did that I wanna know more about."

"Of course, my child. You will find it when you wake up, as well as another book explaining how "classes" work, as well as the weapon triangle."

"Classes, huh? Interesting. If it's anything like Golden Sun, I know how it works, though it'll be good to know what classes there are. Although I've never heard of a weapon triangle…." Naga then flickered and frowned.

"It seems my time is short. You are about to wake up. We will meet again."

"All right then. Till then." I said as she smiled and disappeared. Everything began to turn white.

* * *

I woke up for real in a dark room on a hard bed. Well, 'bed' was a little generous, it was really a fur skin on the floor with a pillow. I sat up to see iron bars with a torch-lit hallway on the other side, and a bucket to the side. I soon noticed two books to my side, one somewhat thin with a flame pattern, the other moderately thick with a crossed sword, axe, and lance. I decided to look at the fire book first. I was pleasantly surprised to see that this book had an attitude, apparently.

 _Fire for Newbies_

 _Written by Ayao_

 _Congratulations, fuckface. You got yourself some fire powers, whoop-de-fuckin-do. If you don't wanna fuck up and kill your ally and burn your house down, ya better know how to use it._

 _'This looks like it was written by a Drill Instructor, I love it.'_

 _Now, first thing's first. Natural side effects. You automatically have a much higher body temperature and an immunity to extreme temperatures. THAT'S STILL NO EXCUSE TO NOT HYDRATE, YOU DISGUSTING THING! USING YOUR FIRE AFFECTS HOW FAST YOU DEHYDRATE, SO YOU WILL KEEP WATER IN YOUR BODY AT ALL TIMES!_

 _Now, your body temperature is affected by your mental more volatile you are, such as excited, angry, or experiencing danger, the higher, which makes you more hazardous to everyone in the room, you included. On the contrary, the more peaceful you are, such as sad, content, or sleeping, the safer you are. If you are hot enough, you can set fires to wood and melt metal just by being there. If you get to that point, calm down IMMEDIATELY and drink at least a gallon of water within 2 hours._

 _'Yeah, kinda found out I can do that. Let's get to the meat n' potates of this.'_

 _Next you got your fire powers themselves. Your powers are activated with a thought, but what they do is affected by movement. If you use them while running, you can use them to propel yourself faster or turn into a moving ball of fire, but not both. C'mon, that's just stupid, you fucking idiot. You can summon projectiles in various forms or create fire directly where the enemy is. You can also augment your martial attacks with fire. If you should ever find yourself high in the air, you're a fucking idiot for letting yourself get there, but you can use your fire to glide down safely. As you grow stronger, you will later be able to hover and eventually fly, but as of right now, you can only glide._

 _'Ok, helpful, but it's not answering my main question.'_

 _Then you have one last technique. You can create weapons out of fire and ash, BUT THERE ARE LIMITATIONS! Starters can only create one weapon. You'll be able to create more later on, but for now you can only make one. You can make others, at the cost of being able to make the one you already know. Also, you have to have melted the actual weapon it's based on in order to make it. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO NOTE is that doing this will drain you the fastest out of all of your ablilties, so use it sparingly._

 _'Hey, ask and ye shall receive. Anything else I should know?'_

 _One ability worth noting is your ability to absorb fire that's not your own. Do this whenever possible. This will heal and charge you dependent on how much fire you absorb. You can absorb lava as well, and it will overcharge you, however, I've seen people let this get to their head, and use up more power than they could handle, I think you know where I'm going with this, so be careful._

 _'Huh. explains Round 2.'_

I soon heard footsteps echoing down the hall. I got up and walked to the bars. Corrin, Xander, and Camilla soon walked into view.

"At last, you're awake. Maybe now you can give us a few answers." Xander spoke upon seeing me.

"'At last'? How long was I out?"

"Until morning. Now be silent. We will ask the questions here, and we want your full cooperation and honesty. First off, why were you after my sister?" He asked. I decided honesty was, in fact, my best option here.

"I wasn't. At least, not in the sense you're thinking of. I was sent to find her and stick with her. I was told that doing so would be the quickest way to completing my objective."

"And what objective would that be?"

"I'd tell you if I could. Unfortunately, I was informed that going into details about it would be very bad for my health, so to speak. Just know that I'm not your enemy, despite what happened last night."

Camilla spoke up next. "How did you find out Corrin was here?"

"I didn't find out shit. I was teleported into that tub."

"Do you know who you are talking to?"

"Not a god damn clue, although from the way those other three acted earlier, I assume you all have some sort of high social standing. Also, judging from what you all said earlier, your names are Xander, Camilla, and Corrin, unless I heard wrong and your names are something else entirely."

Xander stepped in this time. "You heard and assume correctly. I am Xander, the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Nohr. This is Camilla, the Eldest Princess, and Corrin, the Middle Princess. Who sent you here?"

"Naga, the Holy Dragon of the land of Archanea."

Corrin asked the next question. "What is she giving you to do this? What is your reward?"

"Hahaha…. Sometimes, living is the reward."

"What are you talking about?"

"Alright….. I am not from this world." Corrin and Camilla's eyes widened, while Xander's narrowed in distrust. "I served in my homeland's military in the middle of a time of war. We were stationed in hostile territory, in the middle of a routine patrol. Out of nowhere, 40 hostiles came in and wiped out two thirds of our group. However, we weren't known as the best fighting force for nothing, and the six of us quickly took them out. However, one of them wasn't them as dead as we thought, and I pushed my friend out of the way of his attack, taking it myself. I died, but not before I took the other guy with me. I woke up in a vast black space. I soon met Naga and told me what she wanted me to do in exchange for another chance at life. She granted a newer, stronger body in order to help me in my quest, which came with the powers you saw earlier. She opened a portal, left, and I walked through, and then I was in a tub, and then last night happened."

They took a moment to soak it in. "Well, that is certainly a tall tale. Do you have any proof to your claims?" Xander spoke.

I thought for a moment. "I have a couple books Naga gave me while I was out cold. Would those suffice?"

Xander thought for a moment as well. "Do you have anything else?"

"No."

"...Very well then. I don't find your evidence very supportive, but I will let the others decide what to do with you." Then they thought for a moment.

Camilla spoke up first. "Well…..I'm not at all pleased you peeped on my darling Corrin… but you did save little Elise…"

"Again. The peeping? Not my fault."

The two of them thought for a few more seconds. Corrin spoke up next. "Well…. I'm willing to forgive him…..on one condition."

"Yeah, sure, name it."

She leaned in close and spoke in a threatening tone. "If you tell anyone about what you saw in that room, I will make sure you suffer."

I couldn't help myself. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *sigh* Well, I've already been through hell, but sure, you got a deal." Xander and Camilla frowned at my behavior, but nonetheless, Xander gestures to someone I couldn't see, and a guard in heavy-looking armor unlocked the cell and opened the door. I grabbed my books and walked out, and stood there. "Soooooo…. Before we do anything, can I get some water?"

* * *

About twenty minutes later, I sat in the kitchen drinking out of a large jug of water while reading about the classes and weapon triangle. The others had gone off to get the rest of their family and some of the staff so that we could have formal introductions and to inform them about my not being in prison.

"Ok, so judging by this, Xander was a Paladin, Camilla was a Malig Knight, Corrin's a Nohr Princess, Leo's a Dark Knight, Jakob is a Butler, Flora and Felicia are Maids, and Gunter's a Great Knight. Seems like I got lucky back there. Meanwhile weapons have a rock-paper-scissors deal going on. Easy shit to remember. Though what should I call my own class…? Eh, I'll think of something." I mused to myself.

I heard the door open as the girl from last night walked in. Elise, I think her name was. This time she wore her hair in two ridiculously long pigtails that had purple ribbons woven into them held up at the base by two large black bows with white gems in the middle, as well as simple pink earrings. She was wearing a shirt with a high black collar, poofy sleeves with white accents, a white body with black lines and gold buttons and loops that made it look like it was made of multiple pieces, and a huge pink bow on the chest with a white flower in the middle. She had black gloves that went up her forearms with grey accents that formed a heart near the cuff, a wide black skirt with pink edging, and and black thigh high high-heeled boots with pink cuffs and a pink ribbon wrapping around each of them that had a large bow just below the cuff and a small pink bow at the ankle.

She went to the pantry and got out a bag of what looked like coffee beans. She then went back in and started pulling at a ring in the floor, trying to lift it. I silently got up and walked over to see she was trying to move and saw her trying to open a trapdoor. "Need any help there?"

She jumped as she turned around. Her eyes shone as she recognized me. "Oh, it's you! The guy from last night!" She then looked a little nervous, like she was trying to hide something. "What are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The same thing that brings everyone here. Why?"

"Err…" She looked like she was really thinking really hard. "I, uh…" Her eyes were really squinted now as she looked down and brought her hands together. "I was getting something for Big Sister?" she said hesitantly.

"And her name would be…..?"

"Camilla."

'So, she's a princess as well." "Funny, seeing as she, along with Corrin and Xander, left to get you, if you really are her sister, Leo, and some of the staff around here so that I could be introduced."

"Hey, I really am her sister!"

"But I think you're bluffing about why you're here."

She looked down in shame. "Well…." I continued to look down at her.

"Oooohh… alright. I wanted to do something nice for you for saving me last night, so I wanted to make you some coffee… please don't tell anyone, especially Camilla and Jakob. I'll never hear the end of it if they find out, they don't like it when I try to make things in here, they're afraid I'll get hurt." She said while looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Well….. Ok. But we gotta make something else. I don't like coffee." She looked at me in curiosity..

"We?"

"Yeah. I'll help ya. How does hot cocoa sound?" I could visibly see her eyes go from shock to joy to sadness.

"But I can't reach the chocolate…. and I can't open the Ice Room to get the milk…."

"You let me worry about that. One way or another, we will have our hot cocoa!" I said with vigor entering my voice.

"Yay! My name's Elise, what's your name?"

"Nicholas. Though people usually call me by my last name, Cooper. I take it this is the Ice Room?" I said, gesturing to the trapdoor.

"Yep! But the door's really heavy, I dunno if we can open it…" She pouted.

"Well, only one way to find out." I said as I grabbed the ring and lifted it just enough to clear the door from the floor, and then lifted from the door to avoid damaging the ring as much as I could. Using my knees, I lifted as hard as I could and finally managed to open it fully. She went on ahead after I explained how my presence wouldn't be good for what's in there. After a minute, she came back out with a jar. I closed the door and started looking for the chocolate.

"It's up there." Elise chimed in as she pointed upward. I followed her finger to see it on a relatively high shelf in the corner. I looked around to see a crate nearby that looked sturdy enough to hold all 171 pounds of me. I moved it into position and climbed up, grabbed the chocolate, and got down. We went over to the counter and set the stuff down, as we did I heard a sloshing sound from the jar. We went to the cupboards and got ourselves a couple mugs, myself having a simple white mug while she had a pink mug with purple hearts dotted around it. She grabbed the jar and started pouring out what looked like milk while I started punching the chocolate, breaking it into very small pieces.

"What is going on here?!" a voice rang out.

We turned around to see that Xander, Camilla, and Corrin had returned with Leo, Gunter, Felicia, Flora, Jakob, and a new girl I hadn't seen yet. She was maybe a year or 2 younger than me with deep blue hair tied into a braid that turned red towards the end. She had gold eyes and, interestingly enough, a red gem set into her forehead. She wore a white…..what is that, a bonnet? Imma call it a bonnet. She also had a blue dress with the sleeves rolled to the middle of her forearms, a white apron, and brown calf-high boots. Judging from their expressions of horror at Elise, I'm guessing they had a reason for not wanting her in the kitchen. That or they really were that protective. I leaned down to Elise's ear.

"I think we've been busted." I muttered. Camilla stepped forward with a strained smile.

"Elise, sweetie, you know how we feel about you being in the kitchen without one of us here with you, right?" Elise looked down in shame with her hands behind her back.

"I know….but I just-"

"What?! What could be so important that you had to disappear on us and give us such a fright again?!" Jakob so rudely interrupted. Now I may not have known any of them long, but I wasn't gonna let that kind of behavior fly towards the little cinnamon roll next to me that kicked my protective brother instincts into overdrive.

"Hey, lay off her! She was just trying to do something nice!" Leo turned to look at me.

"You stay out of this! Do you have any idea the kind of damage she caused the last time she was in here unsupervised?!"

"OH! ….So that's how it is, huh? I just don't even register as a person to you, do I? Fine. I understand how it is." I said as I did my best to pretend my feelings were hurt. Of course, I couldn't maintain that façade for long and soon split my face in a wide grin.

"You don't understand, she almost destroyed this room beyond repair! We have to have someone in here with her at all times!" Flora cut in. Meanwhile, Felicia was crouched down holding her knees tight and looked like she was remembering the most traumatic event in history.

"No more butter… No more butter … No more butter…" She kept muttering as Gunter crouched down next to her and held her like a father would a frightened child.

"Shhh… There, there… it can't hurt you anymore…" he said soothingly.

"What the he-" I caught myself since I was in the presence of a child. "What the heck were you trying to make?" She looked terribly ashamed of herself.

"...toasted bread and butter…" she mumbled. My eyebrows shot up as high as they could possibly go. How in the name of every single fuck that ever existed in every single dimension and parallel universe do you fuck up bread and butter so bad you give a lot of people PTSD?

"...Well, regardless, I was still here, so she was, in fact, supervised. And how badly can you mess up hot chocolate? It's not like she was the one heating it." I tried to reason. "Would you all like some? I'm pretty sure we've done nothing to mess it up thus far." They all let out a collective sigh.

"...Why not? I think it's still safe. I'll take a cup." The new girl said. She went to the cabinet and got a dark blue cup with red fish. She was soon followed by the others as they let out small mumbles of agreement. Gunter had a deep purple mug that said '#1 Dad'. Xander had a black mug with a gold symbol that I saw on Leo's shoulder cloth thing. Maybe it was a family symbol?

Anyway, Camilla had a purple mug with a black heart with devil horns and a devil tail. Leo took a simple black mug with a small chip in the rim. Flora grabbed a light blue mug with a glacier, while Felicia had a pink one with the same design. Jakob had a grey mug that said 'Best Butler'. Finally, Corrin had a silver mug with a small sleeping dragon on it. After filling our mugs and heating them quickly, we got proper introductions, telling each other our names and classes. Since you all know I already know most of them, I'll just skip to the new girl.

"Hi, my name is Lilith. I'm not really much of a fighter, I'm just a simple stablehand. It's nice to meet you!" Short and simple. Nice. Now it was my turn.

"Well, hello everyone, my name's Nicholas Cooper, y'all can call me by my last name if you wish, and I'm a… a, uh… ummm… I dunno, Flare Raiser, I guess?" I said with a shrug. Hey, don't laugh! You try coming up with a name for a 1st tier fire using fist fighter class!

"What do you mean 'you guess'?" Corrin asked.

"Hey, I'm, like, the first of this class according to that book, I gotta come up with something!" I replied.

"Book? Of what?" Leo inquired.

"Classes of this world and the weapon triangle. Probably first grade education to you, but to an other worlder like me, it's all new stuff to learn. We didn't have any of this back home." I explained.

"You mean you're from another world?!" Elise and Felicia cried, one with sparkles in her eyes, the other with complete shock. I turned to Xander, Camilla, and Corrin.

"You didn't tell them?" I asked. They shook their heads no. I let out a deep sigh.

"Long story short, died, dragons, powers, portal, last night." Everyone looked completely baffled at that extremely simplified version of my backstory. "Nononono, don't think, just accept." Leo scowled at this.

"You do realize you are trying to tell royalty what to do?" He was clearly displeased with being told to do something so ridiculous by a literal nobody.

"I do, I just don't give a flying fuuuuuu…." I caught myself once more as I remembered Elise was still in the room. "…udge." _'Saved it.'_ I thought with a mental fist pump.

"WHAT?! Flying fudge sounds amazing! Why would you be so greedy?!" Cried Elise. So innocent… I wonder though…

"Elise, I gotta ask, how old are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm-"

* * *

The next thing I remember was waking up in an unfamiliar bed a few hours later with a minor headache and the feeling that my view of the world was changed for a time. I heard light snoring nearby and sat up so I could get a better view. I saw I was in a small room with cabinets of what I assumed were medical supplies and a row of beds. I look left and see Corrin sleeping with her head on a table. I decided to get out of bed, but unfortunately, whatever gods that decide what happens rolled a 1 for my Athletics Check, and I ended up rolling out of bed and slamming onto the floor face first. This did, however, wake her up with a start. She looked over in my general direction, developing a look of confusion as she looked for the source of the disturbance to her slumber, before looking down at me with shock, relief, and concern.

"Oh crap, are you ok?" She asked as she ran over to help me up.

"Yeah, I'll live, though I gotta ask about the minor headache and the strange feeling of having my view of the world altered. What the hell happened?" She glanced to the side.

"Well… you kinda blanked out on us for a while there. After that, you kept walking around the castle in a complete trance, muttering something about 'too young' and leaving melted stone in your wake, completely unresponsive to any of us. After a while of that, you said you were going to sleep and just curled up on the floor. We took you here so you could have a proper rest, and I decided to stay here for when you woke up." She said. Wait… why did I do that? "And it's all because Elise said she was sixteen." I could literally hear the record scratches in my head.

"Wait, she's what?"

"Sixteen."

"Buh… but I mean… ahppahadsajhhgiauhwfhvkcwfnlkvbkarjydkjnscjvfgbjvhesbrkhjsincfvkhdjslavkn but she looks, like, twelve at most! HOW?!" I just can't understand it! Corrin then put on a smirk.

"Hey, don't think, just accept, right?" she said with no small amount of sass.

"...Well played, Corrin. Well played." I replied with a similar smirk.

"Anyway, you said the quickest way to finishing your quest was to stick with me, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because we're about to leave here. We're heading to Castle Krakenburg." She then suddenly got very excited. "Oooohhhh can you believe it, I finally get to see what's out there! I get to see whole new places and meet all kinds of new people! C'mon, let's go!" She said as she ran out the door. I just stared at where she was. "Huh. So she's apparently been trapped here all her life is what I'm getting. Huh. Poor kid. Welp, better get going." I said as I rolled out the door, feeling too lazy to get up at the moment.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Now, to be fair, I had Marine Corps life to go through, classes to learn, I've been exhausted for about 2 weeks, and, most importantly, I got a hold of Fire Emblem Echoes. Anyway, for those of you wondering, Ayao is the warrior Orisha goddess of fire, tornados, the forest, and the air from Yoruba mythology according to what I found when I was looking up fire gods. Also, so glad to see some of you actually care about this. Big shout out to General soto and lightningowl15 for leaving advice. Honestly didn't think anyone would care enough. Glad to see I thought wrong.**

 **Yes, I feel like Gunter would be the father figure in the fortress. And Jakob is clearly best butler.**

 **Anyway, after tomorrow afternoon, I'll have until Wednesday morning to write, so you might see more chapters soon, see ya then.**


	5. Ch 5: It's kinda dark out

_On the last chapter…_

"Buh… but I mean… ahppahadsajhhgiauhwfhvkcwfnlkvbkarjydkjnscjvfgbjvhesbrkhjsincfvkhdjslavkn-"

 _And so it continues…_

Ch 5: It's kinda dark out

I roll into the main hall to see Corrin talking with Lilith with Xander, Elise, Camilla, Leo, Flora, Felicia, and Gunter standing to the side.

"...Gunter has asked me to go with you to the capital so I can look after your horses." Lilith said. Damn it, I think I missed a little bit!

"Glad to hear it! I'd miss you if you weren't coming along too." Corrin said with a smile. Xander took this moment to step in.

"Lilith, are the horses ready?"

"Yes, milord. Everything is ready, the carriage is set to handle our guest, and the horses seem excited for the trip. They are all very fond of Lady Corrin. Probably from all her time in the stables…" Camilla then smiled as she remembered something.

"Our Corrin does love animals. Such a kind hearted soul… Why, she even nursed an injured baby bird back to health one time!" Lilith started looking uncomfortable at this.

"Ah…"

"Lilith, is something wrong?" Corrin asked with concern in her voice.

"Oh...no. It's nothing." Now I may not be the brightest box in the knife sharpener, but even I could see through that bullshit like glass. Elise didn't though, apparently.

"Isn't it obvious, Corrin? Lilith is sad because she's going to miss you!" Wait…but isn't she…?

"Miss me? But she's coming with us." Corrin said. That didn't deter Elise's train of thought.

"Oh, right! Well then, I bet she's sad 'cause she won't have you all to herself anymore. You've always been especially fond of our sister, haven't you, Lilith?"

"I, er-" She then noticed me on the floor. "Um…" Then everyone else looked over at me with a look of surprise that quickly turned to a look of 'What the fuck.'

"...Nicholas, why are you on the floor?" Xander asked.

"Meh, didn't really feel like getting up. Plus this floor ain't bad. Comfy comfy comfy." I said, wiggling into the floor. Elise, Lilith, and Felicia tried to suppress their laughter, Corrin, Camilla, Flora, and Gunter wore smiles of amusement, Xander wore a stoic face, while Leo just facepalmed.

"...THIS is the guy who gave us such a hard time last night? Ugh…" He said, clearly exasperated and sick of my bullshit. It's always fun fucking with people.

Xander decided to end my fun. "As…'amusing' as this is, we should be on our way. We mustn't keep Father waiting."

"Yes, let's go!" Corrin said, that excited fire entering her eyes again. Gunter turned to the maid sisters.

"Flora, you and Felicia will remain here to watch over the fortress. Jakob and I will accompany Lady Corrin. We may be gone for some time. Take good care of the place." Flora bowed at this.

"Of course! You may rely on us." Felicia waved good-bye to us.

"Safe travels, Lady Corrin!" Corrin let out a bigger smile at this.

"Thank you. I hope to see both of you again soon…just not here!" And with that, the rest of us walked out, well, they walked and I rolled ("Will you please get up?!" "NEVAR!") and met with Jakob at the carriage, each of their personal mounts gathered behind them. Jakob helped each of the royals into the carriage and left me to get in on my own, himself going to the driver's seat, while Gunter went on his own mount with Lilith riding behind him. I went in to see that all of the windows were opened and there was a cushioned stone seat available that I assumed was for me since the others were seated on cushioned wood. I sat down and got comfortable, which ended up with my ass on the edge of the seat, my legs stretched out, and leaning against the stone pieces that were set against the two sides of the corner. My seat was situated next to Xander and across from Corrin, while Elise was in the far corner with Camilla in between the two of them and Leo on the other side of Xander. It was a really big carriage.

Jakob's voice rang out. "Is everything to your likings, your majesties?" He inquired.

"Of course, Jakob. Excellent work, as usual." Xander said.

"Thank you, milord. We shall be off. Hyah!" He said as I faintly heard a snap of the reins and felt the carriage begin to move. Not even thirty seconds later, I was already nodding off. ' _Eh, now seems like as good a time as any to get some rest. Might as well.'_ I thought as I crossed my arms, leaned my head against the wall, and started making a few z's.

* * *

It was maybe forty-five minutes later when I awoke once more to the land of the living. I realized we weren't there yet and probably still had a ways to go, so I tried to go back to sleep, but found I couldn't, so I settled for looking out the window. Immediately I noticed that everything seemed...dark, as if the sun was behind incredibly thick clouds.

I look to see if anyone was able to answer my question and noticed that Elise and Corrin were snuggled against Camilla, all of whom were fast asleep. Leo was leaning against his wall with a little bit of drool coming out, while Xander was the only one still awake and appeared vigilant. I figured as the Crown Prince, he might be able to answer my question.

"Hey, Xander?" He quickly glanced over at me with a curious gaze.

"What is it?"

"Why does it look so...dark outside? Is there just some cloud coverage or something?" Xander let out a deep sigh at this.

"I'm afraid it is always like this here in Nohr. They say the sun never reaches here because long ago, the people of Nohr worshiped a god by the name of Yudu. He blessed us with many different gifts. However, the people became belligerent with their gifts, and eventually felt they didn't need Yudu, and abandoned him."

' _Just like Anankos…'_ I thought.

"Yudu, in his rage, cast an ever-present shadow over Nohr, forever obscuring the sun. Regardless of whether or not it is true, the effects are clear. From there, the land grew barren, barely able to yield enough crops to survive on, wild game leaving for better lands. We were forced to trade with or invade other countries just to survive. People are usually lucky if they get at least one good meal a day." He said with a saddened tone to his voice.

"Damn…"

"That is why Father has declared war on Hoshido. A land blessed by the sun, an over excess of resources, a sort of paradise for us Nohrians. If we can take them over, we will finally be able to feed our people." Xander explained. Something still bugged me about all that though...

"...But...why didn't he try to establish trade relations with them first? Surely that would have been preferable to this war."

"I myself have asked that question, Nicholas. But when I asked Father, he merely said that they would never have agreed to our terms. He said that the would rather wallow in their luxury than share it. I don't believe it myself, but I cannot speak against the King's will, no matter how much I wish to." A small silence followed, one I disliked very much. You all know what I do to silences I don't like.

"Well...let's move to a less somber topic, shall we?"

"Of course. What else would you like to know?" That's a toughie...I know!

"What's so special about your sword? It was shooting bolts of magic and resisted melting, same with Leo's book, even though it's made of paper." Xander had a small smile of pride at this.

"My sword is called Siegfried, while Leo's tome is called Brynhildr. Our weapons have been passed down the Nohrian Royal family for countless generations. The Dark Sword Siegfried and the Book of Life Brynhildr, both indestructible weapons made by the First Dragons countless centuries ago. It's no surprise you couldn't break them, a fact that I am grateful for. Now I have a few questions for you."

"Of course you do. Shoot."

"How were you able to create a weapon like that during our battle? It doesn't seem like a typical skill fire users should have."

"Well, according to one of my books, I can create weapons from fire and ash. Of course, there are limitations. Aren't there always? Anyway, in order to create them, I gotta melt the original weapon beforehand, and if I understood it right, if I were to completely melt a different weapon, I couldn't make the first weapon anymore in favor of the new one. Also, it apparently drains my power incredibly fast."

"That explains why you went down so quickly after you absorbed those flames. On to the next matter. Why do you act so...relaxed even though you are in the presence of royalty? Such an attitude may one day get you killed." I cracked a wide grin at this.

"Hey! Hasn't killed me yet, has it? It's because I'm not about to let anyone else force me to do something just because they were born in a higher social standing. I'd rather live my life as I please, doing what makes me happy, than under the thumb of some stuck up blue blood...er, no offense."

"None taken. But please, I advise you act at least normally when we meet my father. He has very little tolerance for behavior like that."

"Well, I refuse to make any guarantees, but sure, I'll try my best."

 _Xander and Cooper have achieved Support Rank C!_

"The fuck was that?" I said as Xander and I started looking around for the source of that mysterious voice. The others then started stirring and waking up.

"*yawn* Are we there yet?" Elise asked.

"Not yet Elise. We still have a ways to go." Xander told her. It was my turn to let out a deep sigh.

"And so it begins… Welp, I'm gonna stare off into space for an unknown amount of time. See ya." I said as I proceeded to do just that by looking out the window and drowning out any noise they would make with music in my head.

Some time later, I saw tall grey walls with spires peeking out above here and there. I assumed it was the town that always comes before the castle. Oddly enough, I felt the urge to start singing. Curse my excessively powerful imagination! Regardless, I couldn't resist it anymore. I closed my eyes and started singing.

 _You see the sun rise_

 _A new day is upon you_

 _You bite your nails and_

 _Your knees start to tremble_

 _The time is upon you_

 _To show them what you can do_

 _And soon they will know that_

 _The day has come!_

After humming the melody for the next few seconds, I continued.

 _Late into the night I hear it storming_

 _An end to the rain is what I pray, and I'm hoping_

 _Now I feel the pressure of the city, Oh how it eats me whole_

 _So many names and faces_

 _Sleepless nights spent in unknown places_

 _And every day I walk straight into the Great Unknown_

 _I'm not to blame_

 _I'm gonna take a stand_

 _You say my name_

 _I'm telling you to reach out and_

 _Finally take my hand!_

 _Colliding fists_

 _They're what's gonna make you_

 _You grit your teeth or_

 _They're gonna break you_

 _The time is upon you_

 _To show them what you can do_

 _You're breaking the mold_

 _To show you're not them!_

 _Will we break through?_

 _I don't know, don't know_

 _The bells are ringing_

 _Come out and play now_

 _The time is upon you_

 _To show them what you can do_

 _And soon they will know that_

 _The day has come!_

As I relaxed and opened my eyes, I heard a small applause and realized that there were, in fact, other people in here with me to hear my mediocre singing. I refused to look at them as I felt a blush form on my face.

"That was amazing!" Elise cried.

"...What?" I said. They liked it?

"I must admit, I have heard better...though, not by many." Xander gave his compliment.

"You do have a talent for it." Leo said.

"I'll admit, it's very different from what I'm used to...but I like it." Camilla voiced.

"That made me feel more confident...thank you. I really needed that." Corrin said.

I was shocked. These people...they actually liked it? They really thought it was that good? And it helped one of them? "You guys...I don't know what to say…thank you." I said as I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"We are coming up on the city of Windmire, milords, miladies." I heard Jakob's voice ring out. "We will arrive at the castle in about fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, Jakob." Corrin said. As we passed through the city, I saw a surprising lack of people. Sure, I saw the occasional shady mugger, but where were the normal citizens? Of course, I was talked out for the trip, so I kept my mouth shut and tried to get a few more minutes of sleep.

We got out of the carriage to find ourselves at the lip of a deep crater with the castle in it. Why would someone build a castle in a crater? Yeah, it keeps it hidden from ground troops, but air forces could still spot it pretty easy, and the invaders would just have to aim downward or drop some boulders and the the defenders would be absolutely fucked.

My personal thoughts aside, I looked around to see the others heading towards a nearby wooden lift while some servants guided their mounts to the stables and shooting me some questioning glances. I jumped down and once again used my fire to keep me from going splat in a mess of blood and guts and scarring Elise's mind when they all got down. Unfortunately, it didn't stop a group of guards on patrol from spotting me. Once I landed, they quickly surrounded me with lances pointed towards me.

"Halt Hoshidan! You are trespassing on royal grounds. Surrender now and you will be spared!" One of them said.

"Easy there, sir. I'm with the Royal Family."

"Hah! You can't fool us with your outrageous lies!"

"Well, they're coming this way right now, you can ask them." I said. They turned, and sure enough, Xander was coming over while the others were still by the lift. The soldiers quickly snapped to attention and saluted.

"Good evening, Your Majesty!" Their leader shouted.

"At ease, soldier. What is the problem here?" He asked.

"Sir! This Hoshidan was caught trespassing and claims to be with the Royal Family!"

"He is. And he's no Hoshidan. You can relax, there's no enemy to be found." The soldier's face paled at his words.

"A thousand apologies, milord!" He said, and then turned to me. "Apologies, sir. We had no idea."

"It's alright. You were just doing your job. I can respect that. Proves you aren't stupid or inattentive like other people I've seen. Trust me, you wouldn't be the first to mistake me for one of these 'Hoshidans.'" I said as I offered my hand for an handshake. "Good day, sir." I said as he took the handshake.

"Have a pleasant visit, sir." He said as he and his squad saluted Xander once more and resumed their patrol. Xander then turned to me.

"From now on, please try to stay with the rest of us." He said with exasperation evident in his voice. "Come. We must be on our way." He said as we regrouped with the others.

We began making our way to the king. As we were, Corrin and I were looking around and taking in the sights. Soon enough, we made it to a large doorway, though it was a simple door, so I don't think it was the throne room. Xander had a thought and glanced back at me with worry in his eyes.

"What's up?" I asked. The others looked a little confused at my words. "It's a common phrase back where I'm from that has a variety of uses. In my context, I'm using it to ask what's wrong."

"Oh, so that is what you meant. How very confusing." Xander said. "Regardless, I'm just worried about how Father will react to us bringing a Hoshidan into his presence." He said. Everyone else's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh...well, I'm with you guys, that means something, right? I mean, you're his children, surely he holds your opinions to some degree of value." I reasoned.

"You don't know Father like we do. He has little tolerance for anyone he perceives as an enemy, especially Hoshidans." Leo explained.

"Well...um...I...can't really think of anything to do. I doubt we can afford to keep him waiting any longer. Unless there's a room nearby where I can get a cloak or something? I don't exactly have a spare set of clothes." I said. They all thought for a moment before shaking their heads. "Well then it's settled. We go in and expect the worst, hope for the best. Plus I'm not Hoshidan, so, you know." I said as I pushed the door open. I looked forward to see a man who I assumed was the king. He had grey, wrinkled skin with receding white hair, dark amber eyes, and a large white beard with the exception of a large patch of black hair extending from his chin. He wore an actual crown and a grand black and white collar and cape combo that was almost as long as he was tall, and regal, thick black plate armor with deep gold patterns and white fur on the gauntlets. He kinda reminded me of Ganondorf from Legend of Zelda. His eyes immediately snapped to me as his mouth turned into a snarl.

"You're a brave man to walk into the heart of Nohrian power, Hoshidan scum." He spat.

"I would agree with you, sir...if I was, if fact, Hoshidan." I said with confidence to hide the nervousness inside. I could feel the power coming off this man. It was intense, but also...familiar...but where?

"You mean to tell me a Nohrian would willingly dress as the enemy?" He said, sounding even angrier, somehow.

"Didn't say I was Nohrian, did I, sir?" I said with a smirk. Xander gave me a look, and I remembered my promise to him as I resumed a neutral expression.

"Then where do you hail from?"

"Suffice to say, a land very, very far away from this continent." I said. Corrin stepped forward.

"Greetings, Father." Garon turned to her, and his expression visibly softened.

"I see you made it here safely, Corrin." He spoke in a deep, powerful voice.

"Yes, Father. Long have I wished to see you and visit Castle Krakenburg again. I feel like I'm dreaming." She responded.

' _Father? I assume they got their looks from their mother… or mothers, Camilla and Corrin look a good bit different from the others.'_

"It is only thanks to your diligence that you are here. I am told you are now a warrior almost on par with Xander. You finally possess the strength to be an instrument of Nohr's power in the world." Elise looked concerned at this.

"But, Father, will she be all right outside of the fortress?"

"I worry about that as well." Camilla voiced. "Isn't it dangerous for Corrin to live outside the fortress's magical barrier?"

"I appreciate your concern, but I earned my way here and I'm ready to fight."

"Corrin, as you know, Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido." Garon informed.

"Yes, Father. I have heard as much."

"We of the royal family are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons. As inheritors of that divine strength, we conquer those who oppose us with ease. One who learns to wield that power can destroy an entire army of common troops. Xander, Camilla, and Leo have already shown that they possess this power. I expect no less from you."

"I am aware of your expectations, Father. And I have trained every day to become more like my siblings."

"Hmm...you show promise. But you will need a suitable weapon in order to serve Nohr." With those words, a sword appeared in a burst of darkness in front of Corrin. It had a black, curved blade that appeared to be made of stone of some sort, and a dark gold hilt with a red gem and had two curved prongs sticking out from either side of the end of the hilt. The entire thing had an ominous purple glow.

"Wow…" No, Corrin, not 'Wow', the things clearly evil!

"This is Ganglari, a sword infused with magic from another world. With this sword at your side, you will crush the Hoshidan army with ease." Garon said.

"Thank you for this generous gift, Father." Corrin said. Xander looked at the sword suspiciously.

"Hmm...Generous indeed." Well, glad I'm not the only one.

"Now, let us see you put that sword to its proper use… Bring out the prisoners!"

"Yes, sire!" Some random guard responded.

"Prisoners?"

We turn to see a man and a woman come out of a nearby entryway. The man had green hair and purple eyes, light skin, and wore a dark green traditional ninja shirt with baggy black trousers tucked into tabi socks. He had brown pieces of hardened leather covering the outside of his thighs as well as a wide dark purple belt of the same material covering his abdomen. He had black shin guards kept in place by white strips of cloth and black arm guards on his forearms with arm blades attached. Maybe I should invest in something like that… In his hands and along his belt were several shurikens.

The woman had dark skin, red eyes with two red stripe tattoos under each eye, and white and red hair with a mask on it and tied into two…ropes would be the best way to describe them. Wait…no, the red hair was part of the mask. She wore white baggy trousers tucked into black boots with a red cloth hanging down the front and a black...something with gold details wrapped around her waist, going down her legs, and wrapping back around where her pants met her boots. As for her upper body, she merely wore white chest wraps, a black necklace made of overly large beads, and bandages on her arms which led to red fingerless forearm length gloves with white fur. I couldn't help but notice her six-pack abs, which made me feel insecure about my own stomach. In her right hand was a simple club.

"These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish with Hoshido. I want to see your power with my own eyes. Use that sword to strike them down."

"Yes, Father." She said as she walked away while the rest of us went to the sidelines.

"Wait." Garon said. "Fight the man you brought with you as well." Her face, as well as the faces of the others, went pale.

"HAH, you just sealed your daughters defeat." I said.

"Is that so? ...Xander. Camilla. You shall help Corrin as well. But only target this one. Do not attack the others. He will pay for his insolence."

"Yes, Father." The two of them said in unison. They moved to join Corrin while I walked over to the ninja and his friend.

"Hello there. Looks like we're working together in this. My name's Nicholas." I said.

"Greetings, Nicholas. My name is Suzukaze. You may call me Kaze for short." He said.

"I'm Rinkah, daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftain." I look back to see that Gunter and Jakob had joined the fray, with Gunter, Xander, and Camilla on their respective mounts.

"Well then, Rinkah, Kaze, you ready for this?"

"Of course." Kaze said.

"Just stay out of my way, scrawny." Rinkah said. After a brief introduction between Corrin and my new allies, with Kaze appearing to recognize Corrin's name, Garon's voice boomed out.

"BEGIN!"

* * *

 **Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter. Wanted to take things slow one more time before the next fight. HUGE shout out to ZeXal2828 for his support and review. Really motivated me, sorry it was late man.**

 **The song in this chapter was 'The Day' from My Hero Academy, lyrics by Natewantstobattle.**

 **Anyway, I have a couple more days off, so I'll try to get one more chapter out before I resume the daily grind. See ya then.**

 **EDIT 5/31/2017-I edited the scene of right before and the start of the conversation with Garon due to a guest who brought up a very good point, so I'm editing this chapter and a little bit of the next one.**


	6. Ch 6: Not gonna happen

_On the last chapter…_

"BEGIN!"

 _And so it continues…_

Ch 6: Not gonna happen

I stopped Kaze and Rinkah before they could charge ahead. "Wait, we need a plan." Kaze thought for a moment.

"Very well. What do you have in mind?" I took my own moment to think. I surveyed the battlefield to see a set of walls that looked like they had a small space in between them at one point, but it was buried under rubble.

"Alright, here's the plan. Kaze, Rinkah, you go in from the right, I'll go in from the le-" I was suddenly interrupted by the rubble being destroyed by some unknown force, freeing the space in the middle and gaining them a solid defensible position.

"...Ok, new plan. Follow me to that wall, and stay silent. If this works, it'll be amazing." I said as the three of us snuck to the closest wall. I jumped and used my fire to propel myself to the ledge and grabbed on with one hand, and motioned for Kaze to grab my other hand. Once I did so, I motioned for Rinkah to climb the two of us to get up top. As she passed me, I whispered for her to wait for us to get up. She nodded, and once Rinkah got up, Kaze was next, and the two helped me up.

"All right," I whispered, "Wait here and don't move until I start attacking. When I do, Kaze, I want you to take out the butler, while Rinkah, I want you to take care of the old knight. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Why? We have the advantage right now, why wait?"

"Just trust me. If this works, we still keep the advantage, and I get my giggles." They looked incredulous as I silently jumped down and landed just as silently. Apparently the d20 favors me today. I look to see Corrin across from me, Jakob and Gunter to the left, and Xander and Camilla to the right, each guarding a doorway. I decided to wait in silence for a few minutes.

"...Are they gonna attack or…?" Corrin said.

"Patience, milady, they may be strategizing." Gunter said.

"I dunno, they may have given up." I cut in.

"Maybe…" Corrin said. A couple seconds passed before everyone realized it was me who spoke, but by then I was in front of Xander and Camilla. I jumped up and propelled myself forward, bringing my arms out to clothesline them off their mounts.

"NOW!" I shouted as Kaze and Rinkah jumped down, injuring their respective targets. Corrin looked torn for a moment before opting to help Jakob and Gunter. I turned back to see my foes getting back on their mounts. I thought about how familiar this moment was before nodding my head to an unseen rhythm as Deja Vu by Initial D played in my head. That stopped once the two of them charged at me. I ran to intercept them, launching a ball of fire at Xander and catching Camilla's swing. She learned from last time and pulled her axe out of my grasp before it could melt. Xander charged in with a wide swing, which I jumped back to avoid, but he followed up with a stab. I leaned to the side to avoid it, but it still nicked my side. I stepped forward with my right hand set to claw him and clawed at him with my hand on fire, damaging his armor and possibly burning him.

I jumped back in case Camilla was charging in, but that proved to be unnecessary as that was exactly what she was waiting for, as she was charging in at full speed towards me with a war cry. I summoned my sword and blocked it, sliding behind and slashing at her, landing a hit on her wyvern, before dismissing my weapon. I turned around to check on Xander to see him charging at me as well. I jumped up and tried to knock him off his horse again like the last fight, but he was prepared this time, as he swung at me before I could throw, forcing me to block it and get sent to the side. I got back up and punched Camilla's incoming swing and jumping up in front of her. I looked her in the eye to see intense worry before tackling her off her wyvern, the two of us rolling on the ground for a moment before we ended up in a rather compromising position with me on top. She started blushing while I took a moment to process what just happened before a bolt from Xander launched me off of her. I got back up and charged towards the wyvern, hoping to at least incapacitate it. I avoided all the claws and snaps, as well as the bolts from Xander, and landed a series of heavy hits on the wyvern's head, stunning it. I jumped high and propelled myself even higher, propelling myself back down at the peak of my jump and slamming myself down on the wyvern's head, knocking it out and essentially taking it out of the fight.

I turned back to see Corrin charging at me now. She came in with an overhead swing which I crossed my arms to block. I looked over to see Rinkah and Kaze heavily injured and unable to continue, with Jakob sporting a large number of cuts of various sizes and Gunter having a large lump on his head leaking blood, with his armor having several large dents in it. I turned back to Corrin and was about to break this lock we were in, but I heard thundering hooves behind me. I lowered my right hand to grab Ganglari while bringing my left around to stop Siegfried, successfully catching the dark blade. Then I saw Camilla charging towards me with axe in hand. I grit my teeth and released a dome of fire around me to get rid of Corrin and Xander and jumped out of the way of Camilla, turning and punching her in the back. She staggered forward and came back around with a heavy swing which sent me flying back towards the space in the walls. I landed there with a large gash in my chest, which I noticed was closing slowly. I then felt a soothing aura coming from the ground. I got the idea to bring Rinkah and Kaze over, and I checked the others to see how much time I had before they got over here. I figured I could bring one over before I would have to find a way to buy more time.

I quickly ran over and grabbed Rinkah, feeling that her immense strength would come in very handy here. "I'm impressed, Scrawny. Didn't think you'd be able to hold 'em off." She said through clenched teeth as I brought her over to the healing ground. I set her down and let the healing magic do its work.

"Hey, when you're healed up a bit, can you bring Kaze over? I'll keep holding them off." I said as I ran off to meet them at the edge of the space. I brought up my arm and began firing a barrage of fire blasts. Xander countered by firing several bolts from his sword, destroying some of the blasts, Corrin went with slashing them as they came near, while Camilla did her best to dodge the rest. I checked my wounds to see my side had completely healed while my chest had mostly closed. I decided I was healed enough and charged back into the fray. Xander was the first to reach me as I spun to the side while crouching down to avoid his incoming swing. I got back up and charged past Corrin, who's attack I slid under. I then sprinted towards Camilla who brought up her axe.

"Payback time!" I shouted as I jumped and brought my knee out, hitting her axe, cracking the blade, and sending HER flying for a change as she sailed towards the wall, rolling along the ground before hitting the wall. I turned back to see Rinkah doing battle with Corrin, with Kaze now on the healing space, while Xander was charging towards me. I ran towards him, sliding under his horse and propelling myself upwards with a lot of force when I got underneath it, lifting it off the ground. It landed on its side while Xander was able to land on his feet. He turned to me only to find me running to help Rinkah.

"Rinkah, MOVE!" I warned as I jumped high into the air, lighting my fist on fire. She quickly rolled out of the way while Corrin looked my way, her eyes widening. I came down as Corrin brought her sword up to block with the flat of the blade. What she couldn't expect was the explosion that followed, sending her flying back. I prepared to charge forward, but Xander wasn't gonna have that.

"You're right where I want you!" he shouted as he hit me with a heavy slash across the back. I staggered forward once more and turned around to be met with another slash, this one across my leg. The next few were on my arms and chest before sending me away with a heavy kick. I looked to see Corrin had dealt with Rinkah and was almost done with Kaze. Once he fell, I heard Garon's voice boom out.

"ENOUGH!"

Corrin and Xander stopped to look at Garon. I took this moment to struggle to my feet.

"Not yet…!" I said before shakily standing. This caught the attention of everyone, surprised I could still stand.

"I can still fight…!" I said before cauterizing my wounds. I then started staggering forward.

"I can still fight!" I shouted as my steps became more steady, more confident, and I lit my arms on fire.

"I CAN STILL FIGHT! HAAAAAAAH!" I roared as I charged forward once more. Xander prepared himself before I sent a punch that exploded on contact. Corrin ran to attack me while Xander went flying, but I spun behind her and landed a series of heavy blows upon wherever I could hit, essentially rendering her armor useless as anything but coverage once I was done. I sent her flying with a kick and charged after her. Right before I reached her, I saw a flash of metal and heard Camilla's voice call out.

"Sweet dreams!" she said before landing a heavy hit on me with her axe, shattering it with the shards being embedded in me. Most were stuck in my chest and left arm, but a few landed in my face as well. I was sent to the side and to the ground, but I quickly got back up and dashed towards her, landing a mighty blow to her gut and making her cough up blood. I sent her away with a kick before a dark bolt passed in front of me. I looked to see Xander lowering his sword and gesturing with a 'come hither' motion. I grit my teeth as I started stalking towards him, doing my best to ignore the immense pain I was in. As I was approaching, Xander was approaching as well, hitting me with bolts as we got closer, each bolt driving me further into a rage. Once I got close enough, I backhanded the sword out of his hand and began choking him.

"Any last words?" I said as my eyes glowed with blue fire this time and I gathered flames into my free hand. Xander looked me in the eye with a smirk.

"Yes, in fact. Keep an eye on all your opponents." My eyes widened at this before I dropped him and turned around to see Corrin drive Ganglari into the right side of my chest. I started roaring in pain and threw a sluggish punch, which she leaned to avoid before pulling out, scattering my blood all over the ground. I coughed up a good bit of blood before moving to attack, then I heard the scrape of metal on stone, as if a sword was being picked up. I jumped to the side so I could keep both in my sights as they both prepared to attack in tandem. Things were going downhill anyway, so I summoned my sword and clashed with the two of them. I staggered forward once we broke off and turned around to intercept Corrin, with Xander attacking as I did so, landing a hit in my side. I broke off with Corrin to attack Xander, but she took the opportunity to attack, scoring a hit across my arm. The two of them then took turns attacking me, while I tried my best to fight back. Soon, the two sent me over to my two allies where I couldn't get up anymore, no matter how hard I tried. I heard Kaze's voice.

"So this is how it ends…" Corrin and Xander started panting heavily, leaning on their swords while Jakob, Gunter, and Camilla limped over.

"Hah...Hah...That was...rough…" Corrin panted.

"Don't just stand there, idiot girl. Finish them!" Garon demanded. My eyes widened at this. ' _Ah shit…'_

"But, Father...they're beaten. You want me to...execute helpless...prisoners...and a friend?"

"You dare question me?! I order you to kill them all!"

"No! It's wrong!"

"I won't argue the point any further." I heard some strange sound, like magic being used, and I saw flames gather around me. I would have grinned if it didn't hurt to do so. I absorbed the flames and could feel my wounds closing, and something urged me to not let Garon notice, so I made a large, harmless explosion to make him think it hurt.

"Gods!" Corrin cried out. Garon tried again, but this time Corrin jumped in the way and blocked it, however, I was still able to absorb the flames from the explosion, ensuring my survival just a little bit more. Kaze noticed Corrin jumping in the way and my fire absorption.

"Hm?"

"Corrin! What are you-" Elise screamed.

"Unbelieveable…" Xander muttered.

"You would defy me directly, Corrin?!" Garon yelled. Xander then cut in.

"Father, please forgive her! She doesn't yet understand our situation…"

"Fine, Xander, you kill them. And if anyone gets in your way, kill them too." Garon ordered.

"Ngh." Xander clearly looked like he didn't want to do this.

"DO IT! KILL THEM ALL!" King or not, this mother fucker was seriously pissing me off.

"..." Xander walked towards Corrin and the rest of us. "Stand down, Corrin. If you don't, I will be forced to-"

"No, Xander. I won't let you do this!" They then exchanged a few blows, with Xander clearly having the upper hand. He clearly had more experience and skill, plus better armor after what I did to Corrin.

"Why do you refuse Corrin? You know the Hoshidans are our sworn enemies."

"I know, but, this is different. These people can't fight anymore. And what of Nicholas? We know he's not Hoshidan, but you would still kill him for some conflict he had no part in? Why not show mercy?"

I heard Camilla mutter something, almost like a prayer. "Please, Corrin, don't fight him… My dear, sweet Corrin…" Elise started panicking.

"No no no! Leo, what should we do?!"

"*sigh* Why does this fall to me?" Suddenly, trees. Specifically, one that knocked out Kaze and Rinkah, although they did look dead. I heard the magic gathering sound again and saw it gather underneath me.

 _'Ah shit.'_ I thought as I braced myself for the inevitable tree that knocked me into the air and turned me away from the king so he couldn't easily see I was still alive, though just barely conscious.

"Father, I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my softhearted sister."

"Hmph." Garon harrumphed.

"I only ask that you would be merciful in your punishment of her…"

"Enough! I will consider the matter later." Garon said before I heard him leaving.

"Leo! How could you?! They were beaten! There was no reason to execute them!" Corrin admonished.

"Agreed. Now hush." Corrin's eyes widened in realization.

"Leo, did you-"

"Enough, both of you." Xander interrupted. "The battle is over."

"..."

"Mark my words, Corrin...One day and act of kindness may be the death of you."

"Perhaps, but if I'm kind, I will die without any regrets."

"...Well said. Guard! I would examine the prisoners' belongings. Bring their remains to my quarters." A well muscled guard walked in.

"Yes, Your Highness!" The guard saluted, picked up Kaze and Rinkah, and left. I took this moment to get back up.

"*cough cough* Well...that was one hell of a beating I took." I groaned out, clutching the stab wound in my chest while trying to clear my head of the horrible tree pain. I will never look at trees the same after this adventure. The others looked over at me as Elise ran over to tackle me.

"You're alive!" she cheered. I merely stepped out of the way, letting her fall to the ground.

"Are you sure you're okay? Like you said, you took a lot of damage. I'm amazed you're even standing." Leo said.

"Honestly, I wouldn't be if Garon hadn't used fire magic. Healed me up enough to keep me alive. Would have been more alive if Corrin hadn't blocked that second spell."

"Sorry…" Corrin said, looking at the ground like she did something wrong.

"Don't be." I said. "You bought Kaze and Rinkah a little more time."

"But you're still badly hurt." She pointed out.

"So are you. Hey, Camilla? You still got that fire tome?" I asked.

"Yes. Wh- Oh." She said as she pulled out the tome and hit me a few times, fully restoring me.

"That's better." I said as I stretched out my right shoulder.

"Nicholas? Are you sure you're healed?" Elise said.

"Yeah. Why?" I immediately found myself on the ground with a sharp pain in my head. I looked to see Corrin had smacked me upside the head while Elise had bonked me with her staff.

"YOU IDIOT! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Corrin said.

"Yeah! I was really scared for you! I didn't want you to die…" Elise said with tears forming in her eyes. Ah, damn it, now I feel guilty for getting back up during the fight.

"Sorry, I had to make it look good for the viewers." I explained. Everyone looked confused at this.

"What viewers? Father was the only one watching besides us." Leo questioned.

"Don't question it." I said in the most serious voice I could muster. "...Anyway, any of you know a place where I can get a bite to eat? I've only had, like, two apples since I came to this world, and fire can only do so much for hunger." I said.

"Of course. I'll send up a servant later. Any preferences?" Xander said.

"No vegetables. I don't eat the food my food eats." I said in a manly voice. The others let out a chuckle at this, one that I soon joined. "Hahaha...but seriously, no vegetables, I hate 'em."

"I'll take you to a room you can stay in for now…" Camilla said.

"I'll help Jakob and Gunter!" Elise volunteered as she skipped over with her staff.

"I'll, uhh…" Corrin trailed off as she tried to think of something.

"Go change?" I recommended. She looked down and blushed at how little her armor covered now.

"Oh, right…" She said as she crossed her arms to cover herself. Leo and Xander looked away while Camilla and I chuckled. We all then went our separate ways.

* * *

Camilla and I were walking down a hallway when she was the one to break the silence that I was disliking up until the point of breakage.

"So, Nicholas, would you care to share something about yourself?" She asked.

"Sure. Whaddya wanna know?"

"Well, perhaps why you got back up during the fight?"

"Because I could still keep going."

"That's it?"

"Well...Sort of. Back home, I was just a normal kid. No powers, lazy, smartass, weak, nothing special. If anything, I was the weird kid with little to no friends. No one really thought I'd amount to anything, it felt like. I mentioned how I was part of the best fighting force in the world, the United States Marines. When I told them I had signed up, they didn't believe me. And when they realized I wasn't lying, some of them thought I wouldn't make it. Then I was admonished by my peers when I did, just for being different. I always dreamed of...something, I guess. Going to a new world, gaining power, being able to make a difference, things like that. Proving them wrong. I guess getting back up was my way of saying 'Fuck you' to everyone who said I couldn't."

"Oh my…"

"So, I guess to me, it's really a matter of 'I have to keep fighting, no matter what.' Not to mention there were lives depending on me in that fight. I was too afraid of letting them down to give up."

"Are you referring to the prisoners you fought alongside?"

"Exactly. They were my friends at that point, and I'll be damned before I let my friends down...unless it's into their graves, but that's beside the point." She let out a small chuckle at my morbid joke before continuing.

"Well, I think it's admirable. Although I would have appreciated it if you had held back a little…" She said as she rubbed her bruised and burned side where I had kicked her.

"No can do. It feels good when I give it my all. I will apologize for hurting you guys though." I said.

"I accept your apologies. Now you just need to apologize to Xander and my Sweet Little Corrin." She said with a coo to her voice.

"That reminds me, why do you act so...motherly to Corrin, Leo, and Elise? What happened to your mother?" Camilla stopped and went silent at this, which I quickly noticed. "Sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's quite alright. I don't know why, but I trust you." She took a deep breath. "Were there any kind of power struggles in your world? Where people would go to any lengths to gain the favor of those in power?"

"Of course. They aren't as prevalent now, but I'm certain they were common centuries before. Wh- No."

"Yes. None of us are full brothers and sisters, only sharing our father, our mothers being one of his many concubines, with the exception of Leo and Elise, who are the only full blooded brother and sister in this family. Xander was the son of Father and the first queen, Queen Katerina. After her passing, Father had vowed not to marry again, but soon broke that vow, marrying the second queen, Queen Arete, who had brought her own child. Our mothers had told us to not interact with her. Instead, they used us, forcing some of us to fight and kill the children of the other concubines, even some of the concubines themselves. This became known as the Concubine wars. My own mother viewed me as nothing more than a tool for gaining power. In the end, all that remained were Xander, Leo, Elise, and myself. Leo and Elise were so young, I couldn't bear to see them grow up without love, so I became a sort of mother to them, hoping to fill in that role." My rage grew at this, clenching my fists and melting the ground under me, Camilla stepping away from me after feeling the heat I was giving off. "Nicholas?"

"Your mothers are very fortunate they are dead right now." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"If they were living, I would dedicate myself to making them suffer, consequences be damned. No parent should force their child into that kind of life." I said with conviction, my eyes blazing blue. I then realized something.

"Wait, what about Corrin? Where does she fit in?" Camilla avoided looking me in the eye. "Camilla?"

"...She wasn't involved in the Concubine Wars. Instead, Father left for the country of Cheve to arrange peace talks with the King of Hoshido. We were never told what happened, but he came home with a small child that day."

"Corrin."

"Exactly. She was so scared when she arrived. She had no memories, was in a strange new place, surrounded by new people. I wanted to do whatever I could do to make her feel welcome. To feel loved, even though she was trapped in that fortress."

I couldn't believe it. Corrin was from another land, maybe had a family there, and Garon just took her?! Now I _really_ hated him. I stopped so I could try to calm down. It wasn't working. If anything, I only became angrier, soon becoming coated in blue flames, fists shaking, teeth grit, surroundings melting. Camilla quickly gained some distance and called out to me.

"Nicholas, please calm down!" She yelled. I realized what was happening, and soon calmed down, returning to my normal appearance. "Nicholas?" She hesitantly called out. "Are you okay?"

"...No. No I'm not. Not until people like your father lie dead at my feet." I said with pure venom and rage lining my voice. "I will never stand for atrocities like that. She probably has a family out there, one who misses her very much. And Garon felt it was within his rights to just take her away?!" I raged.

"I know it's horrible, but we can't do anything. He maybe our father, but he is still king, and he does not tolerate insubordination of any sort, not even from his own children." She said. "Besides, he is still very powerful. I don't think you could beat him."

"...Maybe not today, but one day I will. And I will look him in the eye with a goddamn smile on my face while I tear him apart. I don't care if you and your siblings side with him that day or not, you won't stop me." I said.

"Nicholas…" She said as she walked towards me. "I would appreciate it if you kept it a secret from Corrin."

"What? Why?"

"Because I am afraid of what she will think of us if we told her. Afraid that she would come to reject us. It would completely devastate us, especially little Elise."

"Somehow, I feel like Corrin isn't like that. From what I can tell, you four have been good to her all these years. She doesn't seem like the type of person who would ignore that."

"Please? It would put my mind at ease."

"...Fine. Only because you're my friend. That and I couldn't bear to see a sad Elise. Something about her just stirs up older brother instincts in me. Which is weird because I was the little brother in my family." I promised. Camilla smiled at that.

"Yes, she does have that effect on people." Camilla then wrapped me in a hug. "Thank you. It means so much to me that you would do this, even though you owe us nothing and you have only met us yesterday." I returned the hug.

"Of course. And of course I owe you guys. You could have easily killed me when I was unconscious after our first fight, but you all saw fit to spare me. Thank you." We then broke off the hug.

"Thank you so much. Perhaps you would like to join us for breakfast in the morning?" She asked.

"I don't see why not. I'd love to join you guys." I said as we continued making our way to where I would be sleeping.

 _Camilla and Cooper have achieved Support Rank C!_

"Damn it, there's that voice again!" I said as the two of us look fruitlessly for the voice.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I am back with another chapter, as you've just read. Now I'm gonna be honest with ya, I probably could have had it out sooner, but yesterday I kinda binge watched all of Boku No Hero Academia Season 1. It's some good shit, I recommend it if you haven't already seen it. So yeah, sorry. Anyway, kinda wanted to give my input on the Concubine Wars and what happened to the children. Also didn't react well to all that, if you couldn't tell.**

 **Also, yes, the Support Rank Achieved voice will be a running gag.**

 **Anyway, gonna work on the next chapter when I can, but I'd say don't expect it till this weekend at the latest. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **EDIT 5/31/2017-I made a small change to the false execution scene after reading a Guest's review who made a pretty good point, so I altered this chapter and the one prior.**


	7. Character Bio

Name: Nicholas

Personal Skill: Determined: (Luck+Skill)/6 chance of recovering from a fatal blow with 50% HP

Class: Flare Raiser - Blaze Blitzer - Hell Bringer

Alternate Class: Soldier - Warrior - Spartan

Stats (Flare Raiser Family):

Str: High

Mag: Above Average

Skill: Below Average

Spd: High

Lck: High

Def: Above Average

Res: Low

Mov: Above Average

Weapons: Fists, Sword/Katana, Lance/Naginata (Blaze Blitzer Unlock), Axe/Club (Hell Bringer Unlock)

Skills:

Overheat: Deals damage equal to 10% enemies max HP after combat (Flare Raiser LV 1)

Instinct: +20 to Hit/Avoid (Flare Raiser LV 10)

Res +6 (Blaze Blitzer LV 5)

Fire Fight: Enemies within 3 spaces suffer Str/Mag/Skill -2 every turn (regen 1 per turn) (Blaze Blitzer LV 15)

Blazer: Skill/2 chance of completely ignoring enemies Def/Res (Hell Bringer LV 10)

Scorcher: Luck% chance of rendering enemy weapon unusable on block. Unique weapons are exempt from this. (Hell Bringer LV 20)

Stats (Soldier Family):

Str: High

Mag: Low

Skill: Above Average

Spd: Average

Lck: High

Def: High

Res: Below Average

Mov: Average

Weapons: Sword/Katana, Lance/Naginata (Warrior Unlock), Bow/Yumi (Spartan Unlock)

Skills:

Military Bearing: Hit +10 (Soldier LV 1)

Skill +6 (Soldier LV 10)

Attack of Opportunity: If opponent moves away in favor of another ally, strike twice at 75% normal damage (Warrior LV 5)

Combat Mindset: Crit/Avoid +20 (Warrior LV 15)

Phalanx: Def/2 chance of negating all damage. Adjacent allies increase chance by 15% (Spartan LV 10)

United We Stand: +5 to all stats of every ally in 4 spaces (Spartan LV 20)

Bio: An enigmatic young man from another world. Relaxed at all times, he tends not to care who he speaks to and talks to them all in the same manner, unless Sakura or Elise are within earshot. His sense of humor encompasses just about anything, being able to find humor in literally anything, even when there's no humor to be found, or he is the reason for an injury or a bad situation. He claims to not care about a lot of things, but there are moments where he cares enough to push beyond his limits and give his foes a bad time, all with a smile on his face and a remark on his tongue. The most likely to say or do something ridiculous. Born on Dec 19.

Quotes:

Item found: "The fuck is this… The fuck is that… The fuck are those?"

Exp gained: "I feel…awesome. Time to show how I feel!"

Weapon proficiency: "Alright, I can maintain my weapon a little longer."

Attack Stance

"Die die die die die die die die die!"

"Blitz!"

"See ya!"

"You're dead now, soooo…"

Defense Stance

"You stupid bitch!"

"hOi! i'M Tem!1!"

"Wake up!"

"Need a hand or two?"

Critical

"No more games!"

"Marine Corps!"

"See ya in hell!"

"Feel the burn yet?!"

Class Change: "Eh, fuck it. I'll try anything once."

Death/Retreat

"Ow…gonna head back, guys. Can't take much more." (Casual)

"Damn it…guess this is it…Heh heh heh…Welp, see you guys at the bar in heaven…" (Classic)

My Castle

Einherjar Shop: "If you kill one of these things of yourself, is it murder or suicide?"

Forge: "If you need the fire hot, look no further!"

Weapon/Item shop: "*Hums Zelda shop theme*"

Lottery: "Come one, come all! Step right up and try your luck!"

Arena:

"Lemme at 'em, lemme at 'em!" (Fighting)

"You were gonna leave me out? I'm hurt…*Fake sniffle*" (Joining)

Mess Hall: "Here, have an edible." (Cooking)

"Reminds me of Dad…" (Eating Amazing food)

"Oh hey, military level food." (Eating Okay food)

"Now, I've eaten many different qualities of food...but that? That was awful." (Eating Bad food)

Accessory Shop: "I've never been good with fashion…You're far better off on your own."

Prison: "Don't tempt me…I've gotten a few ideas recently." (Greeting)

"How cruel am I feeling today…?" (Interrogating)

Private Quarters:

"You rang?" (Walking in)

"You know, this life is so much different than last time. I'm having the time of my lives here." (Chatting)

"You wanna know another story from my world? Well…" (Chatting)

"Sure, I wouldn't mind singing for you." (Chatting)

"Well, I wouldn't mind some alone time with you…" (Married, Waiting)

"I think you're the only thing hotter than me…" (Married, Chatting)

"My life finally has a purpose I can always fight for. …Thank you so much." (Married, Chatting)

"You know what? That's it, come here. …Hehe, how was that?" (Married, Kiss)

Hot Springs:

"Hey, nice of you to join in!" (Male walking in)

"Well, think I'll just soak for a while…" (Walking in)

"This water's the only water I don't mind…" (Soaking)

"Errr…This is awkward." (Female walking in)

"Oh, sorry. I'll just leave here. Don't mind me." (Walking in on female)

"Huh. Déjà vu." (Walking in on Corrin)

"Oh, hello. This is always a pleasant surprise. Come on in." (Spouse walking in)

"Hey. Mind if I make the water warmer?" (Walking in on Spouse)

"Nothing beats soaking in warm water except doing so with you." (Soaking with Spouse)

Mine: "So, I kinda committed rock genocide and thought their corpses would make a lovely offering to the rock gods of planet rock…"

Spring: "Oohhh…pretty pretty shiny shiny…"

Hunting Grounds: "Vegetables are for nerds! If you wanna be big and strong, you gotta eat your protn!"

Bean Fields: "Beans beans, good for your heart…"

Dairy: "Drink yer milk if'n ye wanna be tough."

Fishing Hole: "Nothing can beat a well-cooked fish. 'Specially salmon."

Cabbage Patch: "NO! GET THESE ABOMINATIONS AWAY FROM ME!"

Daikon garden: "The hell? Are these white carrots?"

Berry garden: "Berries are always a good fall-back plan snack."

Peach garden: "You ever had peach slices mixed with yogurt? S'pretty good, lemme tell ya."

Wheat field: "You know, as much as I love meat, I love my pastas even more."

Rice paddy: "Rice. Really good for spicy foods."

Talking to Corrin: "What's up?"

Bonding with others: "So, what catches your interest when you aren't killing things?" (Asking)

"Eh, I just chill wherever. Maybe take a nap, write, imagination, sing, whatever catches my fancy." (Answering)

Giving item: "Hey, you want this? I got no use for it."

Teaming with others: "Hey, I think we'd make a pretty good team out there. Whad'ya say?" (Asking)

"Sure. Just be careful around me. Don't want to friendly fire you." (Answering)

 **Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while. I've been suffering from what I call writers drift, where you sit down to write, but you can't focus no matter what the hell you do. Don't worry, or do, that's all up to you, but either way I am trying to work on the seventh chapter. I thought I'd put this up in the meantime cause I know that either at least one of you have wondered "What are his stats like?" or "What if he was a playable character?", or someone down the road will, so I wanted to get that out of the way. And as for the third tier classes, if it were gameplay, he would have to be level 20 at second tier before you could class change, and in terms of this story, I don't plan on reaching third tier until, like, the final battle against Anankos, so yeah. Anyway, gonna get back to work. I will get that seventh chapter finished, damn it!**

 **EDIT 6/12/17- Now with Skills!**


	8. Ch 7: Finally, a good meal

_On the last chapter…_

"Damn it, there's that voice again!"

 _And so it continues…_

Ch 7: Finally, a good meal

I stood outside of the crater in the middle of the night with Xander, Corrin, Rinkah, and Kaze. I was tired and a little bit confused as to why I was necessary for this event, but I just rolled with it.

"Listen well. It is only my sister's kind heart that has bought your freedom. Disappear now, lest you be spotted by our king." Xander said. Kaze still looked at Corrin and I.

"..." He then ran off without a word. Rinkah spoke next.

"Tch. I am not a hostage to be freed. You said your name is Corrin? When we next meet, I will make you pay for this humiliation!"

"I was hoping the next time we met, it could be as friends." Corrin said.

"Softhearted fool! I am a Hoshidan warrior. You do not understand what you suggest."

"I understand that right now Hoshido and Nohr are at war. But I'm trying to plan ahead for the day the war is over and we can live in peace."

"I've heard rumors of a sheltered Nohrian princess who knows nothing of the world. I see those rumors are true. If we do meet again, the world will have no doubt taught you the error of your ways." She then turned to me. "And you. It might be good for you to return to Hoshido with us."

I merely smirked. "Never claimed to be from Hoshido." Her eyes then held a mix of surprise, anger, and confusion.

"You mean you're a Nohrian?!"

"I never said I was Nohrian. Just said I wasn't from Hoshido." I pointed out. "Make of that what you will." Her eyes narrowed in suspicion before she ran off. _'And now I get the feeling people will know of me if I go to Hoshido.'_ And with that, we went to bed, and I was left with a serious case of 'Why the fuck was I there?'.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early like I usually do and was pleasantly surprised to see someone had fixed my clothes. I looked around to see if there were any clothes ninjas before finding a note.

 _Dear Mr. Cooper,_

 _I couldn't help but notice the dreadful state of your clothing since your fight when you arrived. I thought you might appreciate a few repairs being made to your choice of attire. I also had several talented mages replicate the fabric, so I have made several more outfits just like this one. They are hanging in your closet. However, they were unable to replicate your gauntlets, so I'm afraid you will have to make do with the same pair. Still, I hope you are satisfied with my work._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jakob_

I looked to the right to see the closet and that there were, in fact, several more sets like mine hanging there with several pairs of boots neatly organized. I smiled at this. "Well I'll be damned, butler. I'm impressed." I muttered. I got dressed and headed out. I got down a few halls before I realized I had become very lost. I looked around to see...absolutely no hope of knowing where I was. And so, I went off to wander around and either find the chow hall, or someone who can guide me. After a few minutes, I finally ran into Leo, although he was dressed differently. Now he wore a dark blue shirt with a black and gold vest with the symbol of Nohr on the back, black trousers with a gold belt, and simple black boots. He kept the shoulder cloth thing with the ridiculously high collar from before.

"Ah, Leo! Good morning." I called out.

"Good morning, Nicholas." He said.

"Say, Leo...you wouldn't happen to be willing to guide me to the banquet hall or whatever you call it here, would you?" I asked.

"Of course. You are new here, it would be good to know where to get food. Follow me." He said. We walked in silence for a while before, once again, I was beaten to the punch of breaking it. "I have an...inquiry for you, Nicholas…"

"Yes?"

"Why do you act so recklessly in battle?"

"What do you mean?"

"Take the fight yesterday, for example. There were many instances where you could have dealt more damage while putting yourself at less of a risk. Even at the beginning, you risked losing your advantage of surprise just so you could get a laugh. You took so much unnecessary risk. Why?"

"Because I like doing things the fun way." Leo looked incredulous at this.

"...Are you being serious right now? Is that really your reasoning for constantly risking your life?"

"Yup."

"But that makes no sense! You could defeat more enemies simply by using your powers at a distance with much less risk of bodily harm!"

"That's exactly the point. It makes no sense." I said simply.

"What are you- Oh. You do things differently from what people expect because it catches them off guard."

"Exactly. Just so happens that it's fun to do. I finally have awesome powers, and by whatever gods there are, I'm gonna have fun with them." I said.

"Regardless, please at least try to be more careful in the future. I think I have a bruise from how hard Elise was squeezing my hand." He said.

"Aww, you sure you just aren't worried about me?" I teased.

"I'm sure." He said with a deadpan expression.

"Ouch. Be a little colder, why don't ya." I said.

 _Leo and Cooper have achieved Support Rank C!_

"Fuck, there it is again!" I said. Leo looked at me funny.

"Again?"

"I heard it when I was talking to your brother on the way here and your sister when she was showing me to my room."

"...Well, regardless, we're here." He said as we approached a set of plain oaken doors that reached the high ceiling. We pushed them open to see a really long table that was actually pretty barren of both food and people.

"Wait, where is everyone?" I said as I looked around.

"OVER HERE!" I heard Elise call out. I looked over to see her, Corrin, Camilla, and Xander sitting at a much smaller table, though it was still big enough to seat all of them plus a few extra, as well as having several types of food placed on it. Just like Leo, they were all wearing something different. Xander was wearing an outfit similar in style to Leo's minus the shoulder cloth, but the trousers white, shirt purple, and he had a purple sash going from his right shoulder to left hip. Camilla wore a purple dress with an open back, loops hanging off her shoulders connected to her dress, and a low cut collar with elbow length purple gloves. Corrin wore something similar, except silver, no open back, the cut wasn't as low, and the loops were on her shoulders. Elise wore a very frilly pink dress. Seriously, I couldn't look at her for long, it was so pink.

"Glad to see you could join us, you two." Xander said lightheartedly. "I was afraid we would have to start without you."

"Xander! Don't be mean, we were gonna wait!" Elise said. I then held up my hands as Leo and I approached.

"Ok. Elise." I shook my left hand. "Joke." I shook my right. I then moved my right hand over my left and made a whistling sound. The others let out a chuckle at this while Elise pouted and looked confused.

"Hey! No fair! I don't get it…" I burst into full on laughter at this.

"It means the joke went right over your head. Just like this one." I said as I did the motion again. Elise pouted even harder now that she wasn't confused.

"That's really mean…" She grumbled. I looked around for a moment.

"Hey, where's your father?" I asked. He was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, Father usually sleeps in nowadays, so it's rare he can join us for breakfast. He isn't as spry as he once was, if you understand my meaning, as well as the fact he had a late night last night after dealing Corrin her punishment, if you can truly call it that. Besides, I believe he thinks you're dead, so it's good he doesn't know you aren't." Leo explained.

"Oh, cool. In that case, it's good to be a walking corpse. Hope y'all don't mind if I join you." I said as I took a seat between Leo and Corrin, with Xander across from me, Elise to his left and Camilla to his right. Before us sat several platters of breakfast food. Pancakes, bacon, sausage, pork, lamb, eggs of various styles, toast, biscuits, french toast, baskets of fruit such as apples, grapes, oranges, bananas, pineapple, pears, grapefruit, watermelon, and strawberries, as well as pitchers of drinks such as milk, apple juice, orange juice, grape juice, pomegranate juice, and water, in addition to our own plates and glasses.

"Dig in, everyone!" Xander said. Immediately I grabbed for the pancakes, bacon, pork, lamb, scrambled eggs, and an apple, and poured myself a glass of milk before anyone else could, and with a speed and intensity that shocked them. Within seconds, my plate was piled high with the aforementioned foods.

"Whoa…" Elise muttered. I glanced her way.

"What?"

"It's just that…" Camilla started. "Maybe you should think about what you have on your plate?" She suggested. I quickly looked at my food.

"You know what? You're right." I said. I then grabbed a strip of bacon and delicately placed it on top. "Gently, gently...perfect. Now it's enough." I said.

"I don't think that's what she had in mind…" Leo muttered. I waited for the others to get their food and start eating, because I personally think it's rude to eat before your hosts, and proceeded to practically inhale it, once again shocking them, though Elise tried to imitate me after a couple seconds before Xander stopped her.

"What? He's doing it!" Elise cried. Xander just shook his head.

"Maybe so, but you are a princess. You need to maintain your mannerisms at the table." I jumped in at this.

"Ehh, I say let her. Eat how you all please. I mean, who's watching? There's no one else here besides me, and I don't care, as I am sure you all must have seen by this point in time after the day or so that you have spent with me." Leo quirked an eyebrow.

"Couldn't you have worded that more simply?"

"SHUT UP, DON'T JUDGE ME FOR MY LACK OF WORD GOOD-ABILITY!" I yelled, obviously faking anger. Everyone was soon either smiling or laughing. Then a thought occurred to me as I took another bite.

"Shay, Collin, waf did yo fafer shay to yo afout yo pumifmemf?" I said with my mouth full as Xander, Camilla, and Leo looked at me with a disapproving look.

"Nicholas, please swallow your food first." Xander said. I swallowed and spoke again.

"I said, 'Shay, Collin, waf did yo fafer shay to yo afout yo pumifmemf?'" I said as I imitated having my mouth full. Leo just facepalmed.

"Are you asking what Father said about my punishment?" Corrin asked. I nodded. She smiled. "Well, Father gave me my first mission! He wants me to scout out an abandoned fortress along the Hoshidan border. He just wants me to see if we can use it. If all goes well, I'll be in no trouble, and I'll get off with no repercussions from last night! Plus, I get to see more of the world! Everyone wins!" She said.

"Congratulations!" I said. "When do you head out?"

"Tonight. He wants it done as soon as possible. He also wants me to go with only my retainers, since it's also supposed to be a test of my loyalty." She said.

"Well I hope you realize…" I said as I trailed off. The others looked at me expectantly for a solid minute before Elise lost her patience.

"Realize what?"

"Oh, sorry, were we talking about something?" I said. I laughed at their deadpan expressions as I pulled a Caboose. "I'm just joking. Anyways, that I'm coming with you regardless since I was told to, right?" I said, finishing my previous sentence like I hadn't broken it for over a minute.

"But how? Father will surely be having some means to make sure no one goes with her." Leo pointed out.

"Ah, don't worry about me, I'll just stealth my way there." I said with no small amount of silly bravado in my voice that got a chuckle out of a few of them. "They'll never suspect a thing." I said ominously sillily. We fell into a comfortable silence as we all finished our food. We just sat for a while to let out food settle while the others conversed about little things and I listened. Then I got up.

"Welp, it's been fun, but I should probably go before people come in and realize I'm not dead." I said. I said my farewells and walked out the door. I went five feet before I realized I still wasn't entirely certain of where my room was. I peeked my head back in. "Hey, can someone show me back again?" Elise immediately jumped up.

"OOH! OOH! I wanna do it! Can I do it?! Pleeeeeeeeeeease?!" She begged Xander.

"Of course." He said with a chuckle. Next thing I knew, Elise was right next to me pulling my hand.

"C'mon, let's go! We're gonna have so much fun!" She said as I was being dragged.

"Wait, what?" I said. I quickly pulled my hand from hers and got back up. "Elise…"

"Yes?" She said with that innocent look on her face.

"Did you have something else planned?"

"Maaaaaaaaybeeeeeee." She said as her eyes slowly rolled to the side.

"*sigh* Elise, you know if your father catches me, it's not gonna be pretty, right?"

"I know. I just thought you would like to do more than laze around some room all day before you leave. I know just the place!" She said as she pulled my hand again. I resigned myself to my fate and followed. After a few minutes, we reached a large waterway made of three wide tunnels with boxes and barrels scattered about.

"Elise? Why are we in a waterway of sorts?"

"Shh, don't worry, we're not far from the place."

"Okaaaay. I-I'm putting a lot of faith in you. Don't let me down now."

"I won't ! I'm telling you, you'll love it." She assured. I shrugged and followed for a few more minutes as she pulled me again into a tunnel before I heard a sound I didn't think I'd hear while I was here.

"Is that...people?"

"Yep!"

"Is this where all the civilians are?"

"Yep! Oh! That reminds me!" She walked over to a box a few feet away and pulled out an outfit that looked like something you'd see on a commoner.

"What the heck? What's going on?"

"I change into this so that people don't recognize me. It's no fun when people are too busy bowing down to do anything…" She pouted. My eyes widened as the first part registered in my brain space.

"Oh. Oh. Well in that case I'll just, uh, I'll just, uh, yeah." I said as I curled up into the box to give her privacy. After maybe fifteen minutes I felt a tap on my back. I peeked up to make sure it was actually clear, and saw Elise wearing the outfit, which consisted of a brown and white blouse, a dirty, similarly colored skirt, worn boots, and two dirty pink neckerchiefs, one on her head, the other around her shoulders. Elise did a little twirl and a curtsey.

"Hee hee, what do you think?" I immediately assumed a thinking pose, stroking the stubble I had grown over the past couple days.

"Well, you definitely don't look like a royal anymore, at least, not at a passing glance. I think the hair might give you away if they look closely. Although you still have that adorable little sister look."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…" She said sadly as she undid her hair and let it hang free, the hair now reaching her ankles. One of the first things I noticed was that what I thought were purple ribbons were still there and not falling out. Wait…

"Elise…is some of your hair dyed purple?" As I looked closer, I could see the "ribbons" were individual strands of hair and faded to blonde near the roots.

"Yep!" She said with a proud smile. "I really admire Big Sister, and I wanna be just like her when I grow up, so I dyed my hair to look a little like her!" This immediately made me uncomfortable as an image of Elise dressing and acting exactly like Camilla popped into my mind. I didn't want to crush her dreams, either, so I just didn't say a goddamn word. "C'mon, let's go!" Elise said as she pulled me along once more. We emerged into a bustling street full of merchants selling their wares, people going to and from places, innumerable lights brightening the otherwise dark street. It was like night without the moon, and I kinda liked the look of it.

"Holy mother of the phrase 'What the hell'…" I mumbled low enough that it was lost in the noise. I looked around, amazed at the complete underground society these people had created. "How? Why?"

Elise let out another giggle. "It's amazing isn't it? The upper city is full of nothing but thieves and brigands, so the innocent come down here to have a safe place to sell their wares and return home without fear. But c'mon, there's someone I want you to meet!" She said as she continued to pull me along once more again again. We reached a small shack with flowers lining the outside in a mercantile manner, like you'd see in a flower shop. Elise ran to the door and barged right in. "Nanna?! I'm back! And I brought the friend I told you about!" I heard a voice call out.

"Oh, Elise! I didn't expect you to be back so soon! I'll be out in just a minute." After a minute, a woman who appeared to be getting up there in the years came out. She had grey hair with kind brown eyes and wore a brown dress with a white apron, topped with a white neckerchief on her head. "Oh, hello there, young man. Please, come in. I'll be right back with some tea." She said with a smile as she disappeared again. I did as she said and saw a quaint little room with a simple yet homely feel to it. There was a small table with four small chairs sitting around it, a large, soft chair in the corner, a rug, and beige walls. There were a couple doorways, one of which I assumed led to a bedroom, another to the kitchen, and one I saw led to a small garden. I sat in one of the chairs at the table and waited with Elise, who sat next to me. After a minute, the woman walked back in with a tea kettle and a few tea cups.

"So, you must be Elise's new friend, Nicholas, was it?" She asked as she poured out the tea and handed a cup to each of us.

"Yes ma'am, that's right."

"Oh, no need to bother with that 'ma'am' nonsense, makes me feel older than I already am. My name is Cassita, though everyone around here just calls me Nanna Cass. So tell me, how did you meet my little sunshine?" Nanna Cass said with a chuckle.

"Oh, ummm…I was kinda fighting her siblings and some of their servants, I launched a big ball of fire, Elise walked out into attacks the path out of nowhere, I was like 'Nope, screw that, not killing small child,' threw her out of the way, got hit, and promptly fell unconscious. Then the next day I helped her make hot chocolate."

"Well, seems like you have quite the story behind you. You must be very strong to take on the entire royal family by yourself. And to come out relatively unscathed, no less!"

"Weeeellll…" Images of me getting my leg broken, large gashes on my torso, and being impaled flashed through my mind for a moment. "…Yeah, let's go with that. So how'd you meet the little cinnamon roll?" Cassita looked confused for a moment.

"Cinnamon roll?"

"Well, from what I've seen, she's very sweet. Like a cinnamon roll. So, cinnamon roll!"

"Ah, I see. Well, are you familiar with the Concubine Wars?"

"Camilla told me about them last night. She said that all of Garon's concubines were vying for his attention after the last queen's death, so they resorted to using their children to kill off the other concubines and children."

"Yes. Unfortunately, Elise wasn't an exception to this. All her mother cared about was gaining the King's attention, even on her death bed, always ignoring her children." Elise started to tear up at this, so Cassita pulled her into a hug. "So it fell to me to make sure that young Leo and Elise were at least comfortable, as their wet nurse. Of course, young Camilla always helped out, she always had that motherly side to her, bless her heart. Until the King enlisted her for the army, hardly a day went by when Camilla didn't spend time with Leo and Elise. As they grew up, they all had their royal duties to perform, but sweet little Elise here always made time to visit me. She frequently comes here to sell the flowers that I grow to help me. She's Nohr's little ray of sunshine." She said with a small chuckle.

"Awww, Nanna, you know I wanna help out because you helped me and Leo all those years ago. I'm just doing what I can to help out." Elise said with a smile, which caused me to have my own little smile. Then Cassita appeared to have a thought.

"Say, Nicholas, where exactly are you from? You dress like a Hoshidan, but you don't act like any Hoshidan I've ever met, more like someone from Izumo."

"You would be wrong on both counts. I'm actually not from…uh…what continent is this?"

"We call this land Ferevs."

"Yeah, that. Not from Ferevs at all. I'm from a pretty distant land."

"He's from another world!" Elise shouted in excitement.

"*sigh* Gee darn it, Elise, I was trying to screw it, cat's outta the bag. What she said." Cassita's eyes widened. "Died, dragon gods, fire powers, this world, adventure, new life. Already explained it once, do not feel like doing it again." I said as I took a sip of my tea, complete with extended pinky. I dunno why I always do that, I just do. What was I doing?

"I'm actually a little surprised. The way Elise described you, I'd have thought you were a little more…rude with your words."

"Normally I am, just not when Elise is around. I refuse to be the cause of her corruption's innocence. No, wait." I said as I stared off into space as what I just said registered in my head. "Yeah, that's about right, I think, maybe, I dunno, I don't think half the time." I took another sip of tea. Suddenly, I heard a commotion outside, like something bad was happening. I shot Cassita a questioning look.

"Just ignore it, he's always causing trouble around here. There's nothing we can do to stop him."

"Who?" Elise asked.

"Jackson. He's a brigand from the upper city who constantly preys on us. None of us are strong enough to stop him. He's taken on an entire squadron of knights at once and come out on top, so they say. He won't stop stealing our money and goods. We can barely survive as is, but we make do. Even if it is hard." I clenched my free fist.

"Welp, can't have that happening." I said as I got up.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" She asked with extreme alarm.

"I'm gonna kill him, what else?" I responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?! B-But-"

"I wanna come along! I don't want him going around hurting people!" Elise said.

"Absolutely not, child! I forbid you to-"

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to her." I cut in.

"Do you promise?"

"I do."

"…*sigh* Very well. But if I see one hair on her head out of place, I'll have your head." She warned. I gave her a thumbs up.

"Can do. C'mon, Elise, let's go."

"Right!" She said with determination as she followed me out. The two of us emerged onto the street to see the crowd completely circled around something going on. We pushed our way to the front to see a complete beast of a man, I'm talking 6'11", 350 pounds of pure muscle, wearing leather and chainmail armor with a large axe, threatening a young woman cowering in front of a cart full of stuff, which I assume was hers.

"Look, it's real simple. Just gimme yer goods and I'll leave ya be!" He said with impatience evident in his tone.

"Please, don't, this is all my mother and I have for the next two weeks, I won't be able to survive!"

"Well, then, I guess I'll be takin' ye as well!" He declared before reaching his hands towards her. Elise ran forward before I could stop her.

"Elise, wait!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" She declared, standing between Jackson with her arms spread. She did a good job of not showing her fear on her face, but I could see her knees shaking. She's got guts, I'll give her that.

"Eh? What's a runt like you doin' 'ere? Shouldn't ye be at 'ome, learnin' to cook an' such?"

"No! If you wanna hurt her, you're gonna have to go through me!" She said, trying to sound intimidating. Just shut up now before you make things worse, Elise…

"Fine, then, that can be arranged!" Jackson said as he brought his axe up, the entire crowd gasping in horror and looking away. I quickly shot the hottest fireball I could muster to sever the head from the handle, so everyone was a bit confused when they heard no splitting of flesh and scattering of blood and guts.

"'Fraid I can't let you do that, Jackson, was it?" I said as I slowly approached.

"Eh? Who the 'ell are you?"

"The guy who writes your bills. You've got a lot to pay for, terrorizing these people and stealing their livelihoods, so I've come to collect the payment. Your life!" I said with a bit of a bloodthirsty edge to my voice for effect. Jackson laughed at this.

"Hahahahaha! Ye think a tiny man such as yerself can bring me down?! I'll flatten ye before ye get the chance!" He said as he took a step forward.

"Alright then, let's see you try." I said as I started walking towards him. He quickly pulled another axe out of…somewhere, and tried to bring it down on me once more, which I casually sidestepped. I heated up my hand before placing it on his thigh, burning him and causing him to stagger back.

"GAH! The hell?!" He said while clutching his thigh as the pain registered.

"Yeah, see, the thing about me is that I can control fire and heat, so you're basically screwed." I said as I coated my hand in fire.

"NOT IF I KILL YE FIRST!" He roared before coming in with a wide swing, which I promptly ducked. I jumped over the next swing before launching another fireball at his axe, destroying it. He looked at his axe handle in shock before seeing me approaching. I hit him with a heated punch to the arm before landing another one to his side, badly burning him with each hit. I could see the fear in his eyes as I set myself ablaze. He quickly backed away before tripping, now on the ground trying to crawl away. I summoned a flare in front of him which quickly stopped him.

"Now, now, I said I'd kill you, did I not? Can't kill you if you run, can I?" Jackson looked at me in fear.

"N-no. No, please, stay away from me!"

"Well, doesn't that sound familiar?" I said as I gestured to the crowd. The people let out murmurs of agreement. A few ballsy ones commented on how the tables have turned. "Seems like the people have a bit of a grudge against you."

"No. No, you're a freak, a monster!"

"Hehehe...thanks." I said as I incinerated his right foreleg. I found a sick sense of pleasure in his cries of pain as Elise and several of the little ones had their eyes covered, mostly by adults. Next, I worked my way up the same leg, stopping just before the groin, before switching to his left arm. I felt a sadistic grin grow across my face as I slowly tortured him to death, ignoring his cries for help and mercy. Once I was done with that arm, I destroyed his other leg and arm in the same manner. Then came the groin. I really took my time with this one, wanting to draw out his suffering. I heard a couple people in the back lose their breakfast from seeing the horribly charred mound of flesh he had become by this point. Finally, it was just the torso and head. He had been reduced to nothing but a sobbing mess, unable to form a coherent word. "Pitiful." I said with a frown as I made this one quick, since there wasn't much else I could remove without killing him. I turned to leave, just to be met with looks of horror and distrust. "...And with that, I bid you all farewell." I said with a bow. I walked away, the crowd splitting before me. I returned to Cassita's house to find it empty, but my cup of tea was still there, so that's a plus. I sat down, took a sip, and began to think about two minutes ago. _'The hell just happened? I know I'm a sick and twisted individual, but I never enjoyed hurting people like that. But...just now...I definitely felt immense satisfaction from his suffering. Is something happening to me since coming here?...'_ "Naaaaahhhh, couldn't be." I said as I took another sip and finishing the cup. I heard the door open and turned to see Elise and Cassita walk in. They sat down, but I noticed Cassita sat a little further away from me while Elise refused to look me in the eye. We sat in silence for a couple minutes. You know what happened. "So-"

"Why?" I heard Elise mumble.

"Why what?"

"Why did you kill him? Sure, he was mean, but I refuse to believe he deserved that." I could see tears falling. God damn it, I hate crying children. Especially when their adorable and feel like a little sister.

"*sigh* I know he did. But two things. One, sure, I could have let him go, and he might have left them alone for a little while, but who's to say he wouldn't come back later? I won't always be here to protect these people. Better to eliminate the problem than push it back."

"…and what's two?"

"…I…don't think I could've stopped. As soon as I destroyed his leg, something came over me. Something screaming for his death, and took pleasure in it. It just took over, and I couldn't stop. I have no idea what it is. I'm hoping I'll find out so I can stop it at some point, but until then, I don't know where I'm going with this sentence. I think I'm just talking to keep myself from freaking out over the fact that I just killed a man in a brutal fashion, but that's just my opinion, no one cares about that, so I think imma shut up now." I said. This at least brought a small giggle out of Elise and a small smile to Cassita, so yay, mission accomplished. Elise finally looked me in the eye, tears streaming down her face.

"Do you promise? Do you promise that you really had no control?"

"I swear it." Elise then hugged me tight.

"Good. At least you didn't mean it."

"Well…at least not the fashion he died. I did mean to kill him, I just normally don't want the people I kill to suffer." I said. I then hugged her back. "I promise you, I'll try my best not to make people suffer. I agree, he didn't deserve that." Cassita smiled.

"Well, now that's over with, I suggest you leave. The people aren't going to be too pleased with having such a cruel and unpredictable warrior somewhere in their midst."

"You make a good point. I should probably get back and pack for the track to the border. I gotta be ready to leave tonight." I said after a moment's thought. I extended my hand for a handshake. "It was nice meeting you, Nanna Cass. Thank you for your hospitality and your tea." She returned the gesture.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all. I love having guests visit. Feel free to come back once things settle down here. Any friend of Elise is welcome in Nanna's house." I released her hand and walked to the door.

"You ready, Elise?" I said as she hugged Cassita good-bye.

"Coming!" She said as she came over. "Bye, Nanna! See ya later!" She waved to Cassita.

"I look forward to it, child. Run along now, your family might be getting worried." She said. Elise dragged me once again out into the street, except this time people were giving us a wide berth. We made our way to the tunnel and stopped by the box when we heard a voice behind us.

"Wait!" We turned around to see a young woman with brown hair, blue eyes, a pale, dirty blue dress, and a pale blue neckerchief wrapped around her hair running towards us. She started gasping for breath once she reached us. My eyes narrowed in recognition once I got a good look at her.

"You...you're the girl that Jackson guy was harassing, aren't you?" She nodded before standing straight. "Yes, sire, my name is Cassandra. I-"

"Ok, see, I'm gonna have to stop you riiiight there. I ain't having none of that "sire" business. I'm just a normal guy, like you, nothing noble or royal about me, I'm just Nicholas."

"Yes, milo-"

"And none of that "lord" crap, either. Christ, no need to be so formal."

"Y-yes, Nicholas. I wanted to thank you for helping me."

"Well, what kind of person would I be if I didn't? A kind I wouldn't wanna be, lemme tell ya."

"Please, take this." She said as she pulled out a small black cloth pouch and gave it to me. I opened it to see a gold ring set with a gem slot that was filled with a half of two different stones, a ruby and an obsidian.

"...I feel like this is important to you."

"It belonged to my father before his passing, and has been in his family for generations. It is one of my most treasured possessions, and I want you to have it for saving my mother and I."

"...No." I said, giving it back. She and Elise were clearly shocked.

"What?"

"Unless you are truly willing to never see it again, keep it. It means alot to you, so that means it's too much for my tastes."

"B-but I have to do something to repay you!"

"Then think of something else. I'll be passing through the upper city late tonight, that'll likely be your only chance." I said as I began to turn away.

"I will pay you back. I swear it." She said as she returned back the way she came. Once she was out of sight, Elise pulled her pink dress out of the box and began changing once more after I got in the box. I felt a tap on my back again to let me know it was safe. When I turned back, Elise was holding up some of her hair.

"Eh heh heh…" She laughed sheepishly.

"You need help?"

"Yeah…" She said, also sheepishly.

"*sigh* Let's get this over with." I said. After about half an hour, we continued our way back, Elise with her normal hair style, and me with a new vow to never do hair again. We stopped in front of my room.

"Well, thanks for the day Elise. Aside from making you cry, that was pretty enjoyable."

"Of course! It's always fun going to the lower city!"

"Alright, I gotta get packed for tonight. I'll stop by when I leave."

"Okay." She then hugged me again. "I really hope you can help that…whatever it is."

"I'll figure something out, don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

 _Elise and Cooper have achieved Support Rank C!_

"WAAHH!" Elise shouted in surprise. "What was that?!"

"Don't worry about it, it chimes in at random points, I don't understand it either." I said with tired exasperation in my voice. Elise looked really confused at this.

"Maybe we can find out?"

"Maybe one day. I'll see you later, Elise."

"Bye!" She said as she ran down the hall. I turned back to my door and opened it to see a trunk sitting on my bed. Seems the butler thinks of everything. I packed my outfits into the trunk, set it aside, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 **MOTHER OF FUCK! FINALLY! I SPENT WAY TOO LONG TRYING TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER AND I JUST SAID 'FUCK IT, I'M DONE! SAVE IT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!' GOD DAMN, I FINISHED A WEEK AND A HALF LATER THAN I SAID I WOULD, I AM SO SORRY, I HAVE NO EXCUSES! So yeah, sorry if this chapter isn't as good. SHOUT OUT TO Zulera301 for letting me use their name for the world of Fates. Also highly recommend reading their story, Fire Emblem: The Silent Dragons. It's pretty good. And yes, Elise's hair is actually dyed, according to the fire emblem wiki. Anyway, gonna take a nap before starting the next chapter. No clue when that's coming out. See ya.**


	9. Ch 8:I fought a guy in a one-on-one once

_On the last chapter…_

*cut to a picture of a pile of ashes for a split second*

 _And so it continues…_

Ch 8: I fought a guy in a one-on-one once

I woke up to see it was almost night, thank god I didn't miss my shot. I grabbed my trunk, tied it to my back, and wandered my way to the main hall. I was at it for three hours before I decided to burn my way through the walls, eventually burning through the floor and falling through the main hall's ceiling.

"OhcrapohcrapohcrapohCRAPOHCRAP!" I shouted as I fell right before breaking my fall with fire. I righted myself to see the five siblings all standing there in the outfits I first saw them in, watching me watch them watch me watch them. I could go on with that sentence, but then we'd be here for eternity. "Hey. What'd I miss?" I said like everything was normal. Xander gave me a hard look.

"Nicholas."

"Yes?"

"Did you burn through the walls and floor?"

"...Maybe. Possibly yes. You can't prove it." Xander facepalmed.

"*sigh*Dealing with the construction workers is going to be such a headache. That's not even considering how Father is going to react…"

"Regardless, your timing couldn't be better. Father, Iago, Hans, and Delta just left the room a couple minutes ago. We were just finishing our goodbyes." Leo informed.

"The whominawhat now?" I said.

"Right, you haven't met them. Iago is the royal adviser to Father himself, while Hans and Delta are the warriors Father assigned to observe Corrin. Although I'd be wary of them. I arrested Hans myself several years ago, though Father thinks he's rehabilitated, while none of us have ever seen Delta around here, so we don't know why Father agreed to send her, or what she's capable of. If you catch up to them, be on your guard." Xander warned.

"Got it." I said in a tone that implied that I didn't care.

"Please take this seriously." Leo said.

"I am. I usually don't sound like it." I lied. "Anyway, the sooner we get this started, the sooner we get this over with, at least that's my philosophy. Corrin, I'll be following about a half hour after you head out." She nodded. "Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise," Who looked caught off guard that I seemed to have an idea for them. "You do whatever the heck you want. Preferably something that prevents your father from knowing I was here, but hey, I'm not picky. You do you, and I'll do me, and Corrin'll do Corrin, and so on so forth. Preferably." I finished. Leo just sighed.

"Nicholas…" Camilla started. "Please do not take this the wrong way, but do you plan out everything you say, or does it just...come out?"

"...Yes?" I said after a moment's thought. Everyone let out a smile of some sort at this. I'll leave it to you to imagine who had what.

"...I'll just go. Nicholas is right, the sooner I get this done, the sooner I can come home. And then we can properly celebrate my freedom." Corrin said. She then hugged each of her siblings while saying a goodbye to each of them. She then came up to me and shook my hand. "I'll see you at the border."

"It's a date."

"What?!" She asked with a blush forming on her face.

"What?"

"...Did you just-"

"Maybe." I said with a straight face. Corrin took a moment to stare in incredulity at the fact that someone like me exists before trying to focus on the task at hand.

"I-I'm just gonna go. I'll see you all later." She said with a blush still prominent on her face as she ran out.

"So, what shall we-" I stopped when I turned back to the others to see Xander looking at me disapprovingly, Camilla giving me a kind smile to try to hide the murderous look in her eye, Leo facepalming...again, and Elise trying to suppress her giggles.

"Gods be damned, we have another lunatic…" I heard Leo mumble. I was a little confused by this.

"I'm gonna need a little context with that." I told him.

"You just pulled a Niles, essentially." Xander said. "Speaking of which, Camilla hates it when someone pulls a Niles on Corrin. I wager you have about...15 seconds to start running before she starts coming for your blood." I glanced over at Camilla to see her eye start twitching. I began slowly backing away. Fifteen seconds later…

"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Camilla started screaming for my bloody murder as she charged at me with an axe she pulled out of nowhere.

"RUNNING!" I turned and ran as fast as I could with my fire boost out the door, Camilla surprisingly keeping up. I burst out the door and took an immediate right, running behind a pillar while propelling myself upwards, jamming my hands into the pillar and making myself a small hand hold. I looked down to see Camilla getting ready to break the pillar. I started climbing as fast as I could and managed to grab an overhang just before she shattered it. I scrambled up and looked back down at Camilla.

"NICHOLAS! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

"Yeah, see, I'd rather not, you see, I'm actually rather fond of living. Shocking, I know." She then made a high pitched whistle. ' _Okay...what are you doing?'_ I thought. I then heard a roar. ' _Ah shit.'_ I looked to see her undead wyvern flying towards us. I jumped over it when it tried running me down and saw it land in front of Camilla, who promptly mounted. I jumped down and continued running towards the city for my life as she was now flying and gaining ground. Everytime she came close, I rolled to the side and continued running. We continued this for about 25 minutes when we came to the city. I ducked in between two of the houses and hid inside a barrel just before she came flying by. The next few minutes were spent hiding like a little bitch while listening to Camilla scream for me to come out and face her like a man until she gave up. I crept out of the barrel, keeping an eye out for Camilla, when I heard another scream, this one of fear. "God damn it, now what." I muttered as I headed to the source that was conveniently nearby. I dunno, chalk it up to plot logic or something. I arrived to see about seven bandits surrounding…

' _Cassandra? The hell is she- oooohhhh.'_ I thought. One of the bandits stepped forward.

"Well lookee here, boys. Looks like we got ourselves a pretty one. I think we're gonna have fun tonight." He said as they all started laughing.

"Whoa whoa whoa," I stepped in. "Were you all _seriously_ going to gang rape her?" They all stared at me.

"Err, yeah? What's it to ya?" The same bandit said. I assumed he was the leader.

"Well, while I'll admit that this young lady is quite attractive," Cassandra blushed at this. "Is she really 'Run a train with your bros' material? I mean, would you really go seven-to-one? That number doesn't even register to most people." They all mumbled as they realized the logic. "Hell, three-to-one, anyone go three-to-one on a bitch? Anyone?" One of them hesitantly raised their hand. "You're gay. You're kinda gay." That bandit slowly put his hand down sheepishly. The leader, and everyone else present, looked like they stumbled upon an earth-shattering realization.

"Huh." The leader said.

"Huh." Cassandra said.

"Yeah." I said. "Either way, she is the friend of the guy who just helped you realize that going seven-to-one is extremely gay, so I can't exactly allow you to take her." The leader waved his hand.

"No no, it's fine, we need to think over some things, anyway." He said as they all walked away awkwardly. I turned to see Cassandra right in front of me, bowing.

"Thank you so much, Nicholas!"

"Ok, stop with the bowing thing, Christ! I told you to not do things like that!" She immediately stood up straight.

"O-of course."

"*sigh* Anyway, what was the thing you were going to give me, since I'm assuming that's the reason you're up here."

"Of course." She then kneeled. "Sir Nicholas-"

"Nooooo…"

"Er, Nicholas, I pledge my life into your service."

"...I'm sorry?" I said in surprise.

"You said to think of another way to thank you. You've saved my life twice now, so I owe you my life."

"But don't you have to take care of your mother?"

"I was already planning to do this, so I had asked my cousin to do it instead."

"Oh. Well then…sure. Come along, I can't think of a reason for you not to."

"Yes master."

"Ok, first order of business, don't call me that. I hate having servants, we're equals."

"Y-yes, Nicholas."

"You realize you don't have to call me by my first name, right? Feel free to call me by a nickname or something. Now let's go, we gotta head to the border." I said as we headed off.

"Which border?"

"The Hoshidan one, why?" She stopped.

"Y-you mean the Bottomless Canyon?"

"If that's the Hoshidan border, then yes."

"What do you mean, 'if'? Are you not from...anywhere on Ferevs?"

"...Let's assume yes." Suddenly, we were interrupted by a bandit with a lance running in front of us and trying to threaten us.

"Hey, runts! Gimme all your-"

"Get outta my way!" I said in a sort of sing song voice as I threw a flamethrower into his chest and killed him. I looted his corpse, got about 300 gold, and gave his lance to Cassandra. "Here. You'll need something to defend yourself with."

"But I don't know how to use a lance!"

"I don't either, what do you want me to do about it?"

"But...But…"

"C'mon, we got some ground to cover. You can teach yourself along the way."

"...*sigh* Yes, Nick."

"See, now we're getting somewhere."

* * *

Some time later, I wasn't keeping track of how long, maybe a few days, we came to a halt near the edge of a forest when I heard the sounds of battle. By this point, we had filled our magical hammerspace inventory that I found out everyone had with some animal meat and Cassandra had somewhat learned how to use a lance.

"You hear that?" I asked.

"Th-that means people are fighting up ahead, right?"

"Yep. Hope you're ready to get your hands dirty."

"Wait, you don't seriously intend to join in, right?"

"Yep. Don't worry, it'll be fine." We crept closer to the edge of the forest to see a vast, deep canyon with a simple wooden bridge to cross it. We saw Corrin, Jakob, Gunter, a muscular, balding, ugly son of a bitch with brown eyes, probably in his 40's with purple light armor consisting of leather with a few pieces of metal here and there, and wielding an axe, and a woman with a slim build, blue eyes, dark blue hair that trailed down to her back, looked to be in her early 30's, and wore a slim, black, strapless dress with matching elbow length gloves, and used a tome to shoot water at an incredibly large amount of sword wielders that looked like samurai, archers, and ninjas. I found that a little strange because I don't remember reading about a water tome, but hey, maybe it's unique. "Ok, see those five slaughtering what I assume are Hoshidans? We're helping them."

"B-but even with us, they're outnumbered! We'd die!"

"No we won't. Just stick to the girl with white hair and you'll be fine. Let's go!" I said as I charged out in a burst of flames and landed in the middle of a squad of 6 archers. "Surprise!" I said as I punched one in the face, took his arrow, stabbed him in the neck before the others could fire a shot. I fired a shot at another one, destroying his oddly shaped bow and knocking him out. I dashed to the next guy and dodged the incoming arrows, catching one and stabbing my target exactly 37 times in the chest. I released a wave of fire to kill the others since this was getting boring. I walked up to the unconscious one and stomped his head in before moving to join up with my friends. I got to Corrin first.

"Corrin!" She parried a samurai's strike and cut him down before seeing that it was me.

"Nicholas! It's about time you got here!" She said as we fought off more samurai and ninja.

"What the hell happened?! I thought you said there'd be no fighting!"

"That was the plan, but Hans went rogue and attacked them when we were about to leave, so now we're fighting because of him!"

"Well then, what'dya say we finish this up?!"

"I'm all for it! If we capture the fortress, we'll be able to funnel them in and finish them off! I'll go get Delta to help us and have Jakob, Gunter, and Hans watch our backs!"

"Good, I'll get Cassandra to join us, too!"

"Who?!" Suddenly, a lance stabbed through a samurai, spraying blood all over me, before the lance was pulled back and the samurai fell, revealing a Cassandra that was shaking and looked like she was going to be sick.

"That's Cassandra! Corrin, meet Cassandra, Cassandra, meet Corrin!"

"H-hello, ma'am…"

"Hello! It's nice to meet you!" She then turned to me. "Are you sure?! She looks like she can't handle it!"

"Look, it's the best chance I have at keeping her alive! If she's with us, I can keep a better eye on her!"

"Fine then, meet me down by the cliffs over there, I can sense a Dragon Vein!" She pointed before running off towards Delta.

"Hold on, Dragon wha- aaand she's gone. Well, Cassandra, change of plans, you, me, Corrin, and Delta are gonna launch an assault on the fortress over there! We're to meet up at the cliffs and hold our position until they arrive! Stay close, and I'll ensure your survival!"

"B-but I-" She was interrupted by her heaving stomach, whose contents were suddenly all over the ground. "I don't think I can do this…" She said before she vomited again. I sighed.

' _Great, she's one of those people who's afraid of killing...then again, I didn't wanna kill at first either.'_ I thought. I started rubbing her back while I created a wall of fire around us.

"Look, Cassandra, I know you're afraid right now, and I can assume from the fact your stomach's on the ground that you aren't comfortable with taking lives, believe me, I understand, I was in your shoes once. But right now, they are trying to kill us, so it's either us, or them. Will you let them kill you? Are you willing to die at their hands?"

"N-no…" She said, still looking a little pale.

"Then get up. All we need to do is take control of the fortress. I promise you, once we do, we can take care of the rest while you lay down and recover. I won't force you to kill any more than I need you to. Can I count on you to do it?"

"Y-yes…" She said as she shakily stood up.

"Good. Get ready, I'm about to lower the wall, and we'll be in the thick of it again. On three. One…" She tightened her grip.

"Two…" I raised my hand with a fireball forming while she settled into a low stance.

"THREE!" I released the wall, making it expand outward before dissipating and firing my shot while the two of us charged forward.

 _Cassandra and Cooper have achieved Support Rank C!_

"NOT NOW, MYSTERIOUS VOICE!" I yelled as I punched through a ninja. The two of us slowly made our way to the southern cliffs where Corrin, Jakob, Gunter, and Delta were holding off Hoshidan forces.

"Where's Hans?!" I immediately asked as I shot an archer.

"He ran away! His recklessness got him injured!" Gunter replied as he impaled a samurai.

"Damn it! Corrin, anytime you wanna do whatever it is you're gonna do would be wonderful!" Corrin nodded.

"Right! Everyone, stand back!" We all gained a little distance before she slammed her foot into the ground, creating a blast of energy that rose up before coming back and striking the ground. A couple seconds later, the earth started shaking and shifting as the rock from the cliff started extending, forming two bridges of stone that lead right next to the fort.

"Well...that makes things easier." I said.

"Everyone, now's our chance!" Corrin said as, in order from left to right, Cassandra, Corrin, myself, and Delta charged the enemy while Jakob and Gunter followed, killing anyone who tried to come up from behind. I was about to blast a ninja before a spray of water knocked him into the abyss.

"You're going to have to be a little faster than that, boy." A mature voice that I assumed belonged to Delta said. I turned my head to give her a cocky smirk.

"Well, if it's speed you want…" I trailed off as I propelled myself several times, killing about five enemies in three seconds before coming back. "...I'm more than happy to deliver."

"We'll, you certainly have potential, however…" She then summoned a large wave of water to drown and crush 25 enemies in just as much time. "...You still have much to learn, boy." She said with a smirk.

"Stop calling me boy! My name's Nicholas!" I said as I unleashed a torrent of flames, instantly frying another 15.

"Very well, I'll keep that in mind…" She said as we returned our focus to the task at hand.

Within minutes, we arrived at the gates of the fortress, which was guarded by a large group comprised of samurai, archers, and ninjas, headed by a single ninja with short brown hair with sideburns, a studded headband, and otherwise the same outfit as the other ninja. His eyes snapped to Corrin as rage lined his face.

"Do you realize what you've done here today? Hoshido won't stand for unprovoked attacks like this. Revenge will be ours! PEGASUS KNIGHTS, NOW!" As soon as he finished his sentence, we heard the sound of wings flapping, turning to see a very large group of people on pegasi wielding lances. Corrin's face fell at this.

"Oh no…" I immediately started thinking.

"Corrin, I can handle the fliers, you and the others focus on taking the keep!" She nodded.

"Alright. Take Delta with you and send Gunter and Jakob back."

"Got it. Just make sure Cassandra survives this. If she doesn't, I'll flay you alive. Let's go Delta." I said in a serious tone before the two of us ran to intercept the pegasus knights. "Jakob, Gunter, get back and help Corrin, we'll take it from here!" Delta said. The two of them nodded before running off. "Say Delta, what'dya say we have ourselves a little competition?" She looked intrigued by this.

"Very well. It will be a good measurement of your capabilities. And I haven't had a decent challenge in a long time...very well. I accept your challenge, Nicholas. Let us begin!" She declared, immediately sending a torrent of water and sending 15 riders tumbling out of the sky. I, not one to take being outdone laying down, threw a volley of fireballs, taking down 20 of the pegasi themselves and sending the riders falling. I turn back to see Delta had taken down another 25. I grit my teeth and sent out a wave, killing 30. I went to attack again to see Delta had killed thirty more, making the total 50-70 her favor. The last fifty finally reached us and started swarming us. I had had enough.

"Shove off, pigeons!" I yelled in a thick scottish accent as I sent a heat dome around me, killing twenty of them as Delta killed the last thirty, the final result being 70-100. I hung my head after doing the math. "Ah, damn it, I lost." Then more foot soldiers arrived and started swarming us.

"Come, we can finish them more efficiently if we funnel them through the fortress gates!" Delta ordered and left, which I begrudgingly followed. They were all finished within minutes. Then we heard a loud scream of pain as Corrin left a massive gash on the leader's chest.

"Damn you! This isn't over…" He said before he collapsed to the ground, his blood pooling underneath him.

"I dunno, man." I said. "Seems pretty over for you, if you ask me." We all soon regrouped.

"This wasn't what I had in mind...but at least I've completed Father's mission." Corrin said. Then two squads of samurai arrived, led by a ninja in a red variant of the standard garb with a blue scarf and with red hair and a scar running over a closed eye and a blue cloth over the lower half of his face. The ninja then spoke.

"You're the leader of these troops? Pah. You're a little girl."

"Who are you?" Corrin questioned as we all raised our weapons.

"My name is Saizo. I've come to claim your life."

"Hey! Everyone! We're still under attack!"

"Really? Sure they didn't come to chat?" I chimed in, the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Destroy them!" Saizo ordered. Just before they could attack, a voice rang out.

"I won't allow it!"

' _I know that voice.'_ I said as I heard the sound of thundering hooves. I looked just in time to see Xander riding past and block Saizo's strike. His eye widened in surprise.

"What?! This must be their real commander…" He mumbled. Xander glanced at Corrin out of the corner of his eye.

"What's going on here, Corrin?"

"Xander! How did you know we were in trouble?" Then Leo, Elise, and Camilla arrived.

"We've arrived just in time." Leo said. "Your luck never runs out, does it, Sister?" Camilla gave me a dirty look before looking at Corrin with concern.

"Are you alright? I was so worried about you."

"We're all here for you, Corrin!" Elise cheered. Corrin put on a relieved smile.

"Thank you, everyone!" Then her expression turned serious. "Um, but before we get too carried away...we ARE under attack." Camilla got angry at this.

"Who dares attack my beloved Corrin? I'll have their heads on a platter!"

"I'm not hurt, Camilla."

"But, darling...it's the thought that counts!" She then flew forth and slaughtered all of the samurai in a glorious shower of blood and limbs. Corrin and I looked on in shock.

"I never knew Camilla could be so...ruthless…"

' _I could have died earlier…'_ I thought. Elise giggled at Corrin's words.

"Heehee! That's right, you've never seen her on the battlefield before." Saizo looked on in frustration.

"This is not going well…" Then a rather curvaceous female ninja with long black hair that covered one eye, the other eye brown, a white cloth tied in there somewhere, and a revealing version of the ninja outfit with a yellow scarf arrived.

"Saizo! What's wrong? What's our status?"

"I misjudged the situation. We're outnumbered. Kagero, do we have anyone else on the way?"

"Affirmative. Lord Ryoma is right behind me." Saizo seemed to smile, at least from what I could tell.

"Ahh...Then I think this battle is as good as won." Xander and Leo began discussing strategy.

"It looks like more Hoshidan reinforcements are on the way." Xander surmised.

"Indeed...What should we do?"

"Well, Corrin is safe, and the fort's condition has been evaluated. There's no reason to engage Hoshido further at this point." He then turned to the rest of us. "Corrin, you take the lead with Gunter and the girl." The three of them nodded.

"Will do. Thank you, Xander." Corrin said as they retreated.

"Jakob, Delta, follow after them. Make sure no one sneaks up on them."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Jakob said with a bow before the two of them made their way after them. Hoshidan forces started making their way towards us.

"Nicholas-"

"Just a second." I said as I launched a few large fireballs towards the enemy in a mortar fashion, causing a little disorder as they exploded. "Now lemme guess, follow after them." I stated more than asked.

"If you would. We'll follow after slowing their progress a little." Xander said.

"*sigh* Fine, sure." I said before running off. As soon as I got across the stone bridge, I got hit with a blast of water, knocking me down. I heard a laugh as I tried to make sense of what just happened.

"Hahahaha...hello again, boy." Delta walked out of the forest, this time missing her tome, with her arm raised towards me.

"The hell?! Delta, what are you doing, I thought you were on our side?!" I said as I lit my arm on fire for when things got ugly.

"Oh no...I was merely following orders from the King."

"The hell are you on about?!"

"Do you not see, boy? Hans and I were ordered to 'accompany' Young Corrin and start a war with Hoshido. We were then told to kill off any witnesses to the event...and that now includes you." She said as she hit me again with water. I tried to block, but it came too fast and hit me in the gut, making me cough up blood and sending me back on the bridge. My eyes widened.

"You control an element, just like me…"

"That's right boy. And I'm not the only one. Unfortunately for you, you'll never meet them."

"Wait...what happened to Corrin and the others?!" She laughed again.

"Hmhmhmhm...I've used a warp tome to send the butler to a place where he'll never find the others from Nohr. As for Corrin, Gunter, and the girl...I assume they're at the bottom of the canyon by now, if Hans did his part correctly." I immediately set myself ablaze and dashed forth with a cry of rage, but was sent flying back with another blast of water. I coughed and struggled to get back up since those blasts hurt like hell. I heard Delta laugh once more.

"Hahaha...it's such a shame, really. If My Empress hadn't ordered me to listen to Garon's orders until further notice, you might have been a powerful addition to her personal council...but, orders are orders. Now die!" She said as she blasted me off the cliff. As I fell, I used everything I could muster to propel myself forward and grab onto the stone, which was conveniently right underneath an overhang. I could hear Delta's heels clicking on the stone and growing fainter, followed by the sound of a spell of some sort. I then heard the thundering of hooves and beating of wings, which told me that the royals were passing by. I tried to call for them, but I didn't have enough energy. I barely had enough to try to climb back up, which I did manage to do...after a long while and a lot of effort. I staggered to my feet and started staggering to the fort to try to find any kind of medicine. I got across the bridge before I was stopped by the two ninja from before, who appeared right in front of me. Saizo's eye narrowed at me.

"It's you...you have a lot of guts, coming back into enemy territory. Haven't you already done enough damage?" He asked.

"Ah shit, not now...Look, I'm not looking to start any trouble-"

"You should have thought of that before you attacked Hoshido." Kagero spat. I raised my hand in a placating manner.

"Now now, I know I did some things, but I'm sure that if we talk things out, we can become friends." I said with an uneasy smile.

"No." Saizo said as he and Kagero threw a shuriken, leaving a deep gash on each of my arms.

"Fuck!" I shouted as my arms went limp. "God damn it!"

"Saizo, Kagero, what's your status?" A new voice asked as another fighter approached. This one was a tall male with long, majestic as fuck, spiky brown hair, brown eyes, wearing red plate armor in a japanese fashion on his arms, forelegs, chest, and groin, with white cloth wrapped around his torso between his armor plates, white pants tucked into his greaves, a white...jin-baori, I think it was? And a red face frame type of thing that was reminiscent of a lion. Strapped to his hip was a katana sheathed in an ornate white and gold sheathe. Saizo and Kagero immediately kneeled.

"Milord, one of the attackers has returned." Saizo said. The newcomer turned to me.

"So, you had a hand in attacking our fortress. Tell me, what were your motivations?"

"Well, to be fair, I arrived in the middle of the fight. All I know is that my friend was ordered to scout the fortress, one of her soldiers disobeyed orders and attacked, and then this whole mess happened."

"Hm. Regardless, I cannot let you go unpunished for this transgression. Prepare yourself!" He said as he drew his katana, revealing a gold and blue blade sparking with lightning. He immediately swung, releasing twin bolts of lightning, which hit a couple of trees after I rolled under them and lighting them on fire. I jumped back and started running to the flames, the swordsman giving chase. I reached the trees and started absorbing, fully healing me and restoring my energy. I turned and blocked a strike from my opponent as I jumped back and fired a couple of fireballs at him, which he expertly dodged. He stepped back for a moment to examine me. Saizo and Kagero went for an attack before the swordsman called them off.

"Stop!" The two of them looked at him. "This is between me and him. Do not interfere." The two of them bowed.

"As you command, milord." They said in unison before backing off. He then turned back to me.

"Hmmm...Your abilities remind me of a report that my associate gave me. A trusted friend named Rinkah. She said to be wary of a fire wielder from niether Hoshido, or Nohr. Would you happen to be him?"

"No, that was some other guy, his name is Shit Sherlock, first name: No." I sassed. His eyes narrowed at me.

"I see you also have quite the attitude. Would your name happen to be Nicholas?" He asked.

"Maybe. Can I ask your name?"

"I am Ryoma, the High Prince of Hoshido. Now enough talk." He said as he lunged at me. I jumped out of the way and threw a wave towards him, which he slashed through and swung again. I jumped back, but couldn't anticipate the lightning that shot out and stunned me, which he capitalized on by slashing me across the chest. I retaliated with a straight punch to the chest and a hook to the face, which he countered with a knee to the gut, followed by another slash that I blocked and countered with a straight punch to the face, sending him back. He landed on his feet and dashed forward fast enough to leave afterimages, briefly shocking me before he landed another slash on my chest. I summoned forth my sword and charged, locking blades with Ryoma. We engaged in a series of swift blows before he kneed me in the gut and kicked me away. I dismissed my sword and began charging a large fireball before firing it, but he jumped over it in a surprising display of agility. He came in for a stab which I pushed aside and countered with an elbow to the schnoz. He staggered back and launched more lightning bolts, which I did my best to dodge before getting hit by the last one. I broke free of my stun just before he managed to hit me and crossed my arms to block, successfully blocking, but still being shocked. I backed off and summoned my sword once more and going back in. He was far more skilled, but I made up for it in ferocity. We were about to stab each other when another voice rang out.

"STOP!"

We paused and looked to see Rinkah standing there with an unconscious Corrin and Cassandra at her feet, her club raised and ready to cave in one of their skulls. "Stand down now, Nicholas, or one of them dies." She warned. I flicked my eyes back and forth between them and Ryoma, who seemed upset that our duel had been interrupted, and at something else, and I weighed my options. I sighed, dismissed my sword, and raised my hands in surrender.

"Fine...I submit." Ryoma exhaled and sheathed his katana. He looked to Saizo and Kagero.

"Saizo, Kagero, escort him to the convoy. If he tries anything, don't hesitate to attack." I looked at him in question.

"Where are you taking me?" He looked me in the eye.

"You were a powerful foe, and you have my respect for that, but that doesn't excuse your actions against us. You will be taken back home with our convoy to await judgement." I hung my head.

"Welp, I'm pretty sure my job just got harder."

* * *

 **'Sup? I'm back with another chapter, and hey, this one didn't take nearly as long, yay me! Now, I had a couple things I wanted to say, but I can't really remember as I type this other than I was serious about the name of the thing Ryoma wears. Other than that, I hope you all have a good...however long until my next chapter comes out!**

 **EDIT- I finally figured out how to implement line breaks! YES!**

 **EDIT...AGAIN-Shout out to ZeXal2828 for providing me the proper name of the jin-baori, thank you so much!**


	10. Ch 9: Hell of a reunion

_On the last chapter…_

"You will be taken back home with our convoy to await judgement."

 _And so it continues…_

Ch 9: Hell of a reunion

I soon found myself in a heavily fortified wagon. Granted, it was made of wood, but apparently they didn't have stone on hand, so they decided to put faith in me not breaking free. Why? I don't fucking know, but I wasn't about to look the gift horse in the mouth. Regardless, I wasn't about to betray their trust. I got captured fair and square...sort of… so I'm gonna see this through. Plus I didn't really feel like fighting two most likely highly and properly trained ninja that can strike me so that I'm immobilized but still alive who were currently on my wagon making sure I didn't do anything, so, you know. Little things. Anyway, that was yesterday. We were restocking at a small village a little bit away from the capital in the evening, from what I could understand. I heard my door open and the red-haired ninja speak.

"Be grateful. Lord Ryoma has asked that you be released for a time. He asks that you eat with him." He said. I got up and stretched.

"*ridiculously long and loud yawn* About fucking time I can stretch. This trip was getting boring in there. Wait...you said he wants to eat with me?" I said. Saizo nodded. "...Is there any reason in particular that he wants to eat with a prisoner?"

"He wishes to dine with all of you. No more. Come." He turned and started walking, and I followed. We shared a silence as we walked...that was soon brutally murdered.

"Soooo...What's your relationship with Ryoma? Servant? Bodyguard? Commander? ...Lover?"

"..."

' _Damn it, really thought I'd get him with that one.'_ "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"..."

' _Am I being ignored?'_ I thought for a moment. "Okay, different topic. Got any family?"

"Be silent."

"Eh?"

"You are a prisoner. I was ordered to watch you, not make small talk."

"Well, I mean...doesn't mean you _can't._ "

"Doesn't matter. I refuse to be friendly to the enemy... _prisoner._ "

"Hey, hey...hey...just because I'm a prisoner, doesn't mean I'll stay a prisoner."

"Because you'll be a corpse."

"Well...a corpse isn't a prisoner, is it?"

"I...you do make a point."

"I always do."

"Regardless, you are a prisoner now, so there is no need to make small talk with you."

"Even though that's what we've been doing this whole time." He paused as his eye widened in realization.

"Wait, what?!"

"Hehehehe...Mission, accomplished."

 _Saizo and Cooper have achieved Support Rank C!_

"Shut the fuck up, voice, you're clearly drunk." I said as Saizo glanced around. We walked in irritating silence for the next minute before we arrived at a large house.

"He's inside. And if I see you make one wrong move, it will be your last." He threatened.

"'Kay." I said nonchalantly as I walked in. I noticed Ryoma sitting, er, kneeling at a low table on a pillow with a bowl and chopsticks in front of him. Across from him were Corrin and Cassandra doing the same with bowls and chopsticks in front of them, clearly feeling discomfort from the kneeling if their fidgeting was any indication, and a third space that I assumed was for me. I quickly sat down, not kneeling, which caused Ryoma to quirk an eyebrow.

"It is a tradition here in Hoshido that we kneel at the table. It would be courteous of you if you did the same."

"Now listen...I'm normally a nice person…but you're all kinda holding me under tight security, which is pissing me off, and I don't feel like having my legs fall asleep so that I can't really move due to the crippling pins and needles the moment I get up. I don't think I'll kneel anytime soon." I said. Ryoma looked a little miffed at this, but he sighed.

"I'm not going to convince you otherwise, am I?"

"Nope." I said, popping the p. He closed his eyes and sharply inhaled.

"Let it go, Ryoma…" He mumbled. "Regardless, I thought you all would like a proper meal before we reach the capital." He said. I looked in my bowl to see a simple rice and beef meal. I picked up my chopsticks and immediately tried to pick up a piece of beef, only to fail miserably as it fell back into the bowl. I tried again with the rice, only to be met with the same results. I heard stifled laughter as Corrin seemed to get the hang of it and was trying not to laugh, Cassandra was struggling but having more success than me, and Ryoma was also trying not to laugh. I started making a series of faces and noises as if trying to come up with an angry retort before grabbing the damn bowl and slamming it into my face and eating. I finished and lowered the bowl to see everyone looking at me with a bewildered expression.

"What? Something on my face?" I asked with a curious expression on my face.

"No - Well, yes actually, but that's beside the point." Cassandra said. "Do...you always eat like that?"

"Only if I can't use the utensils."

"Do you not know how to use chopsticks?" Ryoma asked.

"Hey! I know how to use chopsticks! I'm just not good at it…" I grumbled. I then felt my face, grabbed the food off of it, and ate it.

"So...what now?" I asked.

"Well, I was hoping to ask you all why you attacked us." Ryoma said.

"...I KNEW IT! I knew there was another reason than a simple meal!" I exclaimed as I pointed an accusing finger at Ryoma. The others just stared.

"...Anyway, why don't we start with Corrin?" Ryoma said, trying to get the conversation back on topic.

"Oh, well, Father, the king of Nohr," I saw the corner of Ryoma's mouth twitch at that. "Had ordered me to scout out a fortress at the edge of the border to see if it was still serviceable. When we got there, the soldier he sent with me, Hans, attacked your soldiers against my orders. Then they accused us all of instigating the fight and began to attack. One thing led to another, and Hans killed my friend and teacher, Gunter, and tried to kill me. Soon after, I was captured by your forces." Corrin explained. Ryoma nodded and turned to Cassandra. "And what about you, miss…?"

"Er, m-my name is Cassandra, milord." She introduced. "I was only there because I swore my life to Nicholas. He joined in the fight to help Lady Corrin and her friends, and had me stay with Lady Corrin to help me survive." She said. Ryoma then turned to me. "Okay, so what abou-" I interrupted him by slamming my hands on the table.

"Okay, check it, so there was this one time, I was doing a thing, and then I died, and I took the guy with me, and I was in a black world, and this woman appeared in front of me, and she was like 'Sup, I'm a dragon goddess, this world's fucked, sending you to help, here's a new body, here's some fire powers, stick with a girl named Corrin or a dude named Kamui, fuck off, Imma do things.' and I was like 'Cool.' and I popped in on Corrin at a bad time, and she was like 'Get the fuck out.' and then her sister barged in and was like 'Imma kill you.' and then I ran, and then her brothers and servants were like 'Imma kill you.' and I'm like 'The fuck, why can't we~ be friends? Why can't we~ be friends?' and they were like 'Fuck you, that's why.' So I fought everyone, and the little sister comes out half asleep and shit and into the path of one of my attacks, and I'm like 'Fuck.' and I save her and fall unconscious. Then the next morning, I woke up, and they talked to me, and I talked back, and then we made hot chocolate, then we went to the capitol, and Garon's like 'Fight my children with these prisoners.' and I'm like 'Sure.' And we did a thing, then we did another thing, saved Cassandra from a guy, was walking back, and Cassandra's like 'Lemme give you my dad's ring.' and I'm like 'Nah, brah.' and she's like 'Imma pay you back.' then I wake up later and run away from the older sister, and Cassandra's about to be gang raped by some guys, and I'm like 'Dude, seven-to-one? So gay.' and they're like 'You right.' and they leave, and Cassandra's like 'Imma be your servant.' and I'm like 'Cool.' and a guy tries to mug us, and I kill him, and I give Cassandra his lance, and I take his gold, and we get to the border, and we're like 'Fuck, gotta help them.' and we help them, and the Royal Family gets there, and they're like 'Get the fuck outta here.' and we're like 'Bitchin, let's do it.' and this bitch that was there named Delta was like 'By the way, I'm not on your side and Garon ordered me and Hans to start a war. Oh, and I use water.' and I'm like 'God damn it.' and I almost die, and she leaves, and I try to get medicine, and I fight you, and I surrender cause Rinkah had my friends hostage, and your ninja takes me here cause you wanted to feed us and ask us why the fuck we were there, and Corrin's like 'Hans did it.' and Cassandra's like 'I'm with stupid.' and I'm like 'Check it,' and I proceed to give you the abridged version of what happened since my death." I said with the biggest shit-eating grin on my face. Ryoma blinked a couple times.

"I-er...Well, your stories will be taken into account when we decide your punishment." He said as he tried to process the manner of which I explained the plot of this fanfic thus far. Uh, I mean, I don't know I'm in a poorly written fanfic written by some other version of me, that'd be completely ridiculous. What's going on right now? "Until then, I bid you all farewell. We will be at the capitol just after dawn." He said. "It was a pleasure meeting...some of you." He said, looking at me in particular before walking out. I pumped my fist.

"Fuck yeah, pissed him off." I said, standing up. "Welp, it's been fun, see ya tomorrow." I then proceeded to leave the room. I ran into Saizo outside, who escorted me back to my cell while ignoring my attempts at small talk, having learned his lesson from our last conversation, and bound my hands for good measure. I sigh as I get into a comfortable position and sleep some more. What can I say? I like sleeping.

* * *

I wake up with sun light hitting my eyes. I groggily sit up. "Oh goooooooood, natural liiiiiiiiight!" I said, imitating one of the greatest beings in existence... Super Kami Guru. I blink the natural light out of my eyes to see a Hoshidan samurai standing outside the door.

"Come. Lord Ryoma has summoned you and the other prisoners to the throne room. Follow me, please." He said as he turned and began walking. I got up and followed. Immediately upon leaving my cell, I noticed the buildings and dress of the people around me.

"Oh my god, this place is Japan… Japanido, maybe?" I thought out loud. The samurai looked back at me.

"Japan? What is that?" He asked.

"It's a country from back home. Looked a lot like here once upon a time long ago. Don't even worry about it." I told him. He shrugged as he turned back. Within a few minutes, we arrived at what I assume was the castle, though it looked more like a palace to me. Upon entering, we met up with Rinkah, Kaze, Corrin, and Cassandra in front of a large set of doors. The samurai took his leave, saying he had to continue patrol.

"Rinkah, Kaze, long time no see, even though it's only been a few days. How've you been?" I said with a small smile to Kaze and a strained one to Rinkah. Everyone turned to me.

"Oh, it's you. The fire user we fought with in Nohr. Nicholas, was it?" Kaze said with surprise. I nodded. "It is good to see you again, my friend. How have you been faring?" He said with a small smile of his own.

"Oh, you know, been doing pretty good until SOMEONE threatened my friends and forced me to surrender." I said, shooting a glare at Rinkah, who frowned in response.

"One of you would have died if I didn't."

"Yep, don't care. I was having fun. And you ruined it. Hope you're happy. Let's get this over with." I said, marching to the doors. Behind me, I hear Corrin talking.

"Okay, what the hell happened while we were unconscious?"

"Erm, milady, weren't you listening to his… summary?" Cassandra asked.

"Well, I may have stopped listening early on…" Corrin replied.

"Eh, you'll find out soon enough." Rinkah said, ending the discussion. She and Kaze led us through the door and a series of hallways before entering a large hall with a large set of double doors at the end, in front of which stood Ryoma. Kaze kneeled as we approached.

"Welcome back, Kaze." Ryoma spoke. "Good work."

"Thank you, Lord Ryoma."

Ryoma turned his head and examined Corrin. "Hmm…"

Corrin was slightly off-put by his examination. "W-what are you waiting for? If you're going to execute us, please get on with it." We all turned as we heard a door shut, and in walked a woman that looked to be in her late-30's to early-40's. She had long black hair that turned upwards in the front and a little bit in the back, kind brown eyes, and a beauty mark just under the left side of her mouth, which was curved into a gentle smile. She wore elegant white robes accented with a gold sash that had a sort of floral pattern, a golden braid of rope that trailed from her chest to her lower back that was clasped with a flower-shaped buckle, had golden shoulder guards, and a white collar-half-cape-combo similar to Leo's that had a golden trim and was blue on the inside. Finally, she wore a golden circlet that had a design in the back reminiscent of a rising sun.

"I cannot believe it is really you…" She muttered with a motherly voice, staring straight at Corrin with hope in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" Corrin asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, I've missed you so much! Come here, Corrin, my sweet child!" She said, running forward with tears of joy in her eyes, and embraced her with a tight hug, holding her as if she might disappear at any moment. Corrin was too shocked to do anything.

"Your sweet child?! What are you talking about?!" Nevermind, she can talk. "That's not possible…" She trailed off.

' _Wait, hold on, what the what in the what now?'_ I thought, just as confused as Corrin. By the looks of it, Cassandra was the same way. The woman's eyes widened as she backed away, shock and sadness evident on her face.

"You… You mean you do not remember?" She said, and I could hear the despair entering her voice. Corrin merely shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand how you even know me, nor who you are, miss." She said. The woman closed her eyes and sighed.

"Oh, my poor Corrin. It's a sad story. When you were young, you were abducted by forces from Nohr." She opened her eyes. "I am your mother, Mikoto. All this time, I didn't know if I'd ever see you again!"

"But King Garon is my father! None of what you're saying makes sense." Corrin cried. Ryoma stepped forward.

"It must be quite a shock, but I assure you that she speaks the truth. I am your older brother."

"No, no, no… Xander is my older brother! Leo, Elise, and Camilla are my siblings…"

"Are those the Nohrian royals? They're not your real family. I still remember the day you were taken. In those days, there was tension between Hoshido and Nohr, but no full-blown war. Not until Garon lured King Sumeragi - our father - to Cheve under false pretenses. He said it was for a peace conference. Ha! His real plan was to murder our father in cold blood. And to make matters even worse...he kidnapped you."

' _What the fuck is going on right now?'_

"No. That's just not possible…"

"You really don't remember any of this? Not even a single memory?"

"No. Honestly, I have only the vaguest memories from my early childhood…" She trailed off as if she was remembering something. "There are times when I can sense something beneath the surface… A blurry image. Like a stone at the bottom of a lake, shimmering and ethereal" ' _That's an oddly specific analogy.'_ "But that's it. Nothing of substance."

"Well, I can't imagine the Nohrian royals would share much of your past with you. I know this is a lot to take in." Mikoto then smiled softly.

"Well then, Ryoma, we will just have to give her time, then, right? In the meantime, Corrin, why don't you introduce me to your friends?" She then frowned when her eyes landed on me. "And why is he tied up? Release him." I perked up at this.

"Wait, am I good? Oh, thank god." I said as I burned off my bindings. "So, Lady Mikoto, the name's Nicholas Cooper, most people call me Cooper, I'm a dead man walking who just so happens to have control over fire, and this-" I grabbed Cassandra and brought her over. "Is Cassandra. She's a friend that I saved from a bandit, though she has this bad habit of thinking-" I randomly sneezed, though I put more force into the sound that I made so that it sounded like a shout. "FUCK! That she's my servant. Still trying to break her of that habit." I ranted. Everyone just stared at me.

"What was that?" Ryoma asked.

"Ugh, I said-"

"No that sound you made."

"Oh. Well you know the sound you make whenever you sneeze?"

"...Yes?"

"That." Everyone looked completely bewildered. Then I heard Mikoto hide a giggle behind her hand.

"Oh, I like him." Suddenly, the main doors swung open, and in rushed a samurai who kneeled once he reached us.

"Lord Ryoma! I have an urgent message. We're under attack from the north!" Ryoma's eyes widened in realization.

"No! Hinoka and Sakura are in that area right now!"

"Yes, milord. I've been told that they're working to help evacuate the villagers. Lord Kamui has already gone ahead, but I fear he will not be enough."

"Very well. We'll need to provide support. I'll leave immediately. Corrin, will you come with me? I want you to see the truth with your own eyes." Corrin hesitated, then nodded, and the two of them, along with Rinkah and Kaze, ran out.

"Cassandra, go on ahead. I'll catch up in a minute."

"Y-yes, of course!" She said, and promptly ran off. I turned to Mikoto.

"Well, Mr. Nicholas, it was wonderful meeting you." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Please, just Mikoto is fine."

"Very well. I look forward to my return. I imagine we'll have much to talk about, for example, Corrin's father?" Mikoto looked confused.

"Hm? What about Sumeragi?" I smirked.

"I'm pretty sure we both know Sumeragi's not her real father." I said as her eyes widened.

"You know?!" I nodded. "Then yes, I imagine we do." She said, her face suddenly deathly serious.

"Welp, see ya then!" I saluted as I turned and ran after the others.

* * *

We had gotten some pegasi and flew off, arriving just outside the village. My eyes widened in pure joy when I saw the snow, then I realized that it would probably melt before I could make a snowball, and then I was in an instant sad mood. We landed and immediately took stock of the situation, though I noticed there was already another pegasus waiting where we landed. I saw a bunch of snow mounds of immense size, and wandering along them were these massive creatures. Standing 10 feet tall, these things seemed to be nothing but muscle, as they lumbered to what seemed like a single destination. They had sickly green skin, and wore shackles and loincloths. Most notably was the all-metal masks with holes in the front that they wore.

"Take a look around, Corrin." Ryoma began. "This is a treacherous region for battle. It's important to scout ahead and look for any troublesome areas." And with that, we set off. Corrin immediately took charge.

"Cassandra, Kaze, head to the village and warn them about these… things. Rinkah, you're with me. Nicholas, you move ahead and clear a path."

"With pleasure." I said as I surged forward, the snow melting as I came through. I launched a large fireball forward, destroying the mound in front of me and dazing the creatures on it. I took the opportunity to kill the four creatures, running up to one and shooting a stream of fire straight into it's mask. It let out an unholy shriek before collapsing and dispersing into a dark mist. I dashed to the next one and jammed my fist into its chest and released fire inside of it, cooking it alive before it, too, disappeared. After killing the third one in the same manner, the final one regained its bearings and roared before charging me. I decided to block its punch, something I soon regretted as I was sent a few meters away with a jarring sensation in my arms.

"Hokay, note to self, those things are strong." I said as I threw a wave of fire that cut it in half. I moved on to the next mound and destroyed it, not encountering any more of those creatures this time. The third and fourth mound yielded a few more enemies, but the fifth mound showed me a different scene. I saw a horde of the things surrounding two females. One was a woman a few years older than me with short red hair and red eyes. She wore a red and white shirt that also acted as a skirt with two blue knots on either side of her abdomen, a small dark red vest with white borders clasped with a blue rope, long white gloves with brown fingers and red edges that went up to the middle of her upper arms, her forearms also covered with white and gold vambraces, her shoulder guards sharing the same color scheme. She had thigh-high, dark red riding boots with silver lining that also had blue rope just below the cuff. To tie it all together, she had a long white scarf. She rode atop a pegasus and wielded a naginata. Her expression was that of determination, with a hint of worry.

The other was a young girl, looking around 12-ish, with short, but not as short as the other woman's, pink hair and light brown eyes. She wore white robes with what looked like red leather strips along the waist and below, holding white and pink cloth in the appearance of a skirt that ended at the thighs, as well as a short white cloak that was red on the inside, held in place by two red knots. She wore long white stockings with a red cuff and red sandals. She had long white gloves that ended just below the shoulders with a red string wrapped around her middle finger, held in place by a gold button on the back of her hand. To tie it all together, she had a white hair band with red accents and what looked like gold flowers on each end, and a long red and white ribbon tied in the back of her hair. In her hands was an ornate rod with paper slips hanging off the end. She looked utterly terrified, even on the verge of tears, as she hid behind the woman.

"Do your worst, monsters, I promise I can be meaner than you!" The woman roared as she cut one down, turning and killing a second one. By this time, Corrin and the rest had caught up. Ryoma charged forward.

"Hinoka! Sakura! Thank goodness you're alright!" He said as he joined the woman in killing the creatures.

"Ryoma! Boy, am I glad you're here! I was getting worried for a moment there!" She said. The two of them began fighting in tandem, beginning to carve a path through the horde.

"What are we standing around for? Let's help them!" Corrin rallied, and that was all they needed to jump into the fray, literally in my case. I destroyed several upon landing in a fiery blaze, and began going berserk, deciding to be creative and try to find different ways to kill them as I went along. Tearing out spines, melting heads off, cutting off their arms and beating them with them, so on so forth. Soon I heard a cry ring out.

"S-someone help!" Shit, it's the girl! I looked around to see a particularly big one looming over her. I sprinted towards her and, once I got close enough, leaped high into the air. I had the biggest grin on my face as I prepared to use a highly powerful technique. I jammed my left fist into my right palm before pulling it back, flames gathering around it.

"FALCON…" I waited until I was right next to Fugly's head. "... _PAWNCH!"_ I slammed my fist into the side of it's head as the flames formed the shape of a falcon around me, and the thing was sent flying. I landed and watched as it landed some 50 miles away while the battle actually stopped for a moment as everyone watched wide-eyed at the display of power. "...Dang it, I was afraid of that. It seems only one man can truly unleash the full power of the Falcon Punch." I said sadly. Then everyone turned turned to me.

"Wait, that wasn't it's full potential?!" The pegasus rider asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Nope." I said with a grin. "Now, weren't we in the middle of a battle?" And with that, the battle resumed. At one point, I remember Corrin talking to the two newcomers, but I was too busy having fun to listen to what they said. After about 20 minutes, all the creatures were gone, and Corrin, Kaze, and Cassandra were doubled over, panting, while myself, Rinkah, Ryoma, and the pegasus rider were breathing hard, but still standing tall, and the pink haired girl was going around healing everyone. Once she was done, she walked up to Corrin and bowed.

"Thank you so much for coming to our aid. Those monsters would have caused a lot more damage if you hadn't come. I have to ask, though… Who are you?" She said shyly.

"Oh, my name is-"

"Her name is Corrin." The pegasus rider interrupted as she walked up, having dismounted from her steed.

"Er, yes. Nice to meet you properly." The girl looked up at the rider.

"Hinoka? Are you OK?" Oh, so she's Sakura, then.

Suddenly, Hinoka grabbed Corrin in a hug and began sobbing into her shoulder. "Finally...after all these years… I…I've missed you so much. S-sorry…" She cried.

"Oh! Um…" Corrin stuttered for a moment, looking to Ryoma for answers.

"Hinoka was so attached to you when you were little, Corrin. When you were taken from us, she cried for months. One day she stopped crying and picked up the naginata. And I will say…if you ever find yourself facing the business end of her weapon...you will soon be filled with major regrets about your life decisions." Corrin looked back at Hinoka in awe. "She vowed to bring you back to us someday...And now here you are." Hinoka then pulled away from Corrin.

"I'm sorry, Corrin. I'm not usually this emotional. But I'm just so happy to have you back." She then turned in a seemingly random direction. "Take that, Nohrian scumbags! We win, you lose!" She cheered, with Cassandra flinching at the insult. Then Sakura stepped forward.

"Wait… is this really Corrin?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes." Ryoma replied. "I know it's big news. I'll fill you in on the whole story later. For now we should return to the castle before Nohr deploys more monsters. Everyone, let's head home!"

"What were those things, anyway?" Corrin asked.

"They're known as the Faceless. Creatures with no will of their own. Created by Nohrian mages."

Hinoka laughed. "I call 'em dead meat. But they're the only thing Nohr can throw at us right now. Our mother, Queen Mikoto, put up a magical barrier around our kingdom. Regular enemy soldiers find themselves without the will to fight upon crossing it. So long as Mother is able to keep the barrier up, Nohr can't invade Hoshido."

"That's why Nohr sends those...things." Ryoma continued. "They have no souls - no will of their own. That's why they are able to penetrate the barrier and terrorize our borders." Corrin was stunned.

"But… the Nohrians wouldn't send monsters to terrorize innocent people…"

"Of course they would. They're pure evil. Sometimes the Faceless even turn on the mages who created them. But the Nohrians don't care. They're willing to sacrifice their own just to hurt others. I'll never forgive them for that, or for stealing you away. They'll pay for all the suffering they've caused."

"I can't believe it..." Corrin mumbled.

Ryoma turned away. "Come, it is about time we headed home." Suddenly, the earth began to shake as more snow mounds began to rise. Before long, two more Faceless lumbered into view. Unlike the ones before, these things were at least 25 feet tall, and far more massive, with sickly yellow skin. Everyone got ready for a fight as they stepped closer. However, before we could do anything…

"Hey hey heyheyheyheyhey!" We turned to see a young man around my age. He had windswept platinum hair with red eyes, pointed ears, and a confident grin on his face. He wore armor from the waist down similar in design to Corrin's (Except the inner thighs WEREN'T exposed), but instead of a shirt, he was bare chested, with bandages wrapped around his abdomen and waist, as well as his wrists and partway up his forearms. To wrap it all together, he wore a blue cape with a high collar (not as high as Leo's) clasped with a gold chain. Held across his shoulder was a simple katana. He continued stepping up the mound and looked up at the Faceless.

"You've got guts, plowing into my kingdom like this, you and your big ugly mugs of yours, ya know that?!" He shouted.

"Is he crazy?! We need to help him!" Corrin cried. However, Hinoka put an arm in front of her.

"Don't worry, Kamui can handle this." She reassured. Corrin looked unsure, but continued to watch.

"But that ends here. I won't stand for anymore of your shenanigans!" The Faceless looked at each other before lumbering towards Kamui. One of them slammed its fist into the ground where Kamui stood, but he simply jumped and landed on top of its hand and began running up its arm, parkouring over the other arm it sent his way. Once he reached its shoulder, he jumped up and jammed his katana into one of the holes in its mask. He started running down it, dragging his katana along with him, jumping off and landing safely as the Faceless stood for a moment before falling into two halves that dissipated. Its friend roared and swung its fist at him, but he merely swung his katana, severing all the fingers. The thing roared in pain, and Kamui took the opportunity to sever its leg. With its head within reach, he ran forth and decapitated it with one swing.

And as I watched, all I could think was ' _Why the hell couldn't I get sent to this guy?! He's fucking badass!'_

As the second Faceless dissipated, Kamui turned and walked towards us, flicking the ichor off his blade before resting it on his shoulders once more. "Hey guys! I finally found you!" Sakura ran up to him.

"Big Brother! How did you find us?" She said. Kamui scratched the back of his head.

"Well, the truth is, I was here a while ago, but I kinda got caught up in killing my way through those things that I kinda lost track of where I was." He said. The rest of us approached as they spoke.

"Well, either way, it's good to see you here, Kamui. Good work with those Faceless." Ryoma said.

"Hah. Did you really expect otherwise?" He said with a smirk. He then turned to Cassandra.

"A Nohrian…? How the heck did you get past the barrier?" I stepped over.

"It's okay, she's an ally. She's with me." I said. He started examining me.

"What about you? You don't look Nohrian or Hoshidan." He said. I threw my hands into the air.

"FINALLY! Someone actually noticed! Anyways, that's because I'm actually a dead man from another world. Name's Cooper." I said with a grin.

"A dead man? That's new." He said with a matching grin.

"Yep, died back home, took the bastard with me, got summoned by a goddess, and now I'm here." I explained.

"Nice. Can't wait to hear the full story later."

"Well, I mean... That's what this fic is for."

"True." Then he noticed Corrin. "Hm? What do we have here?" He walked over with a hand on his chin. He started looking at different areas of her body, soon Corrin started fidgeting under his gaze.

"Weird. You look just like I think I would if I was a chick." He said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Corrin."

"Corrin? Ah, so YOU'RE the twin that got taken, no wonder!" He said, standing up straight with his hand on his hip and a big grin on his face.

"Erm, that's what I've been told anyways. I'm sorry, who are you?" She said. Kamui merely stared.

"You mean you haven't heard? Well then, I'm about to tell you something important, so listen close!" Kamui slammed his fist over his heart. "The reputation of the Hoshidan Royal Family echoes far and wide! When they talk about its bravest member, the man of indomitable spirit and masculinity, they're talking about me! The mighty Kamui!" He announced with a confident grin. Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura merely gave half-smiles out of embarassment, Cassandra had a heavy blush, Kaze was impassive, Rinkah had a smirk, and Corrin and I were staring in complete awe. ' _This guy's my fucking hero. He reminds me so much of Ka-'_ I stopped that thought there, remembering his fate. Ryoma put his hand on Kamui's shoulder.

"Kamui, how many times must we tell you to stop doing that?" He asked.

"Depends, how many times must I not listen?" He sassed. Ryoma sighed.

"Come on. We're heading back home."

* * *

 **Guess who's back. Back again.**

 **So, it's been a few months, and I finally found the drive to keep writing. Literally, I was only able to write like 10-20 words at a time if that, assuming I even felt like it. Then Fire Emblem Warriors came along and inspired me again after I beat it. So yeah, the train's running again.**

 **If no one understands the reference I made with Kamui, I will be severely disappointed. If you feel his voice actor isn't suited for his lines, feel free to imagine a different one. Writing them, I imagined Kyle Herbert, but reading over them, I was able to imagine Liam O'Brian. If you read this chapter before reading the new first chapter, well, don't say I didn't warn you. Unless you're reading this after the rewrite. In that case, don't worry about it.**

 **Welp, that's about it for this note, see y'all in the next chapter.**


	11. A note from the author

Hey guys. I uh...I know it's been over a year and uh...I have some news. This story...will be getting rebooted. See, after an incident that happened in May that I will not be getting into, I had a LOT of time to reflect on myself. And I realized that, when I wrote this story, I broke one of the fundamental rules of Self Inserts. I realized that I put in a version of myself that I WANT to be, instead of the me that I am now. And I know that some of you liked the story as it is, but it just doesn't sit right with me that I made such a mistake. So I will be uploading this note, as well as deleting all the chapters that have been uploaded. And once I get a few chapters re-written, I will be putting those up too. I just wanted to let you guys know. Sorry.


	12. Another note from the author

Hey guys! Due to the fact that people apparently like my old work, I will NOT be deleting it. In addition, the first chapter of the reboot is officially up! The link will be right here:

s/13128472/1/Another-Fates-Self-Insert-REBOOTED

I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
